Vendetta
by Miss-Destruction
Summary: Kagome and her family move to a new town, and her father is murdered. Problems lurk around every corner for our dear Kagome Betrayal, friends, enemies and a long awaited revenge. Inu/Kag Mir/San First Fanfic! T for language and events to come -i dont own
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Letter from Dad_

_Kagome,_

_I'm so sorry. I have to leave. I know you'll be strong and turn into a wonderful young woman. I've taught you all I can. Don't forget even the simplest of lessons; one day all those lessons will pay off I'm sure. I miss you terribly. Take care of your mother and brother, I know it shouldn't be you're responsibility, but then again I know you'll do it anyways. That's simply how you are. As my little girl I know you'll surpass any and all obstacles. Be strong. I love you._

_With all my love,_

_Dad_

Kagome began to cry. Her father had died recently and they had found this in the library. The library had been her father's favorite room in their new home, and was Kagome's favorite as well. They'd only been here a month, school hadn't even started, and her father had been killed. The police were doing all they could to find the killer, although to no avail.

"Kagome" her mother called "we need to go now." Her mother, brother, and she as well were all dressed in all black formal attire. They were about to leave to attend her fathers' funeral.

**000000000000000000000000000000000After the Funeral000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After a few hours of tears, people expressing their sympathies, and Kagome wanting to scream and run off, they arrived back home. Kagome changed from the black dress she wore to the funeral to black pants and a black corset. "Mom I'm going for a walk, I'll be back by dinner." Her mom nodded and went back to sorting through her deceased husbands belongings. Right before walking out the door she saw her little brother sitting on a chair staring into space.

"Hey Souta, I'm going to the park, you wanna come? We can play football or something…" She hated to see her brother so sad. Luckily, Souta immediately perked up and ran into his room to change. 

"Sure sis! Lemme go change real quick!" Kagome smiled and went to back lunch and a few supplies for them while they were at the park. 'Good' Kagome thought 'Now he won't have to see mom crying her eyes out and packing away dads stuff…'

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000At the Park00000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After playing football, baseball, Frisbee, and running around Kagome and Souta finally collapsed onto the grass. "Thanks sis." Souta said. It was nice to hang out with his older sister and he really did need to get out of the house. "Anytime Souta" Kagome replied. She pulled out their lunches she had packed earlier and handed Souta a sandwich and a soda. Soon after finishing his food Souta was passed out on the ground and Kagome was trying to figure out how to get him home. "Why did this have to be the one time I don't drive?!" Kagome mumbled.

Kagome was about to get out her cell phone and call her mom when a fairly good looking guy walked up to her. It's still day time, and he is good looking so she's not scared. He had dark brown hair held back in a ponytail, was wearing jeans and a black wife beater to show off his muscles.

"Hey, I'm Kouga" the guy said. "Uh…Hey" Kagome said, completely oblivious to his lustful gaze. After a slightly long awkward silence Kagome announced that she needed to get home with her brother. "Oh did you need help taking the things to your car?" he asked. "Uhm… I kinda didn't drive here. We walked, ugh how am I gonna get him back? Don't really wanna wake him…" "I'll carry him for ya." Kouga said, trying to win her affections. "Well…" she said, unsure if she should trust him "uhm… o-kay… I guess." Kouga smirked and gently pulled her little brother onto his back and followed Kagome to her house.

**000000000000000000000000000000000Infront of Kagome's House00000000000000000000000000000**

"Well, this is home." Kagome said when they arrived in front of her house. "Nice place" Kouga said. It was a Victorian house with a very nice, large front yard and quite a few steps up to the large patio. "Yea" Kagome said "It's great! Pretty much my dream house…" Kagome didn't want to let Kouga take Souta into their house; it was bad enough him knowing where she lived when he's a complete stranger. "Well he can walk from here," she said "thanks so much." Kouga smiled and set Souta down, after waking him of course. Souta mumbled a quick "thanks" and headed up the stairs.

When Souta had gotten a little up the stairs, Kouga turned back to a very nervous Kagome. "Well… I should head up too…" She said. Kouga grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, giving her hand a gentle kiss. "It was lovely meeting you Kagome; hopefully I'll see you around when school starts." With that said, Kouga walked away leaving Kagome temporarily stunned before she quickly turned and jogged up the stairs to her house.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000Inside00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey mom!! I'm back." Kagome yelled when she got inside. "Hey sweetie, judging by how tired Souta is, I'm guessing you guys had fun?"

"Of course" Kagome said proudly. "Ok well what would you like for dinner?" her mom asked. Kagome could tell her mom was exhausted… both physically and emotionally. "Don't worry about it mom, I'll cook tonight. I've been wanting to try out a new pasta recipe" Kagome said. Her mom smiled. "Ok dear, let me know if you need money to buy any ingredients." Kagome went into the kitchen and searched for the recipe she really had found a few days ago.

Soon Kagome had set out 3 plates of wonderful smelling pasta. "Kagome dear it smells wonderful. You've really become a great chef" her mother said. Just then Souta ran in, awakened by the smell of the pasta. "Sis it smells great!" Kagome smiled, it was her dream to be a chef and her family's comments really gave her hope that she'd do well.

After dinner Kagome washed the dishes and headed up to her room. She sighed. She was starting school in just 2 days and in the month she'd been here the only other person she'd met who was her age was Kouga. And still she didn't even know much about him. On the walk to her house she'd learned that he was a wolf demon (she had figured since his tail that he was a demon… just not what kind) and that he was a junior in high school just like her. They liked some of the same bands too. She didn't tell him about her family, or the death of her father, actually, he'd been the one doing most of the talking.

She turned on her stereo and then plopped down on her bed. Her room was set up nice, black furniture that had a slight oriental look to it, paintings on the walls, a desk on the wall with the bay window looking towards the front yard, and a nice comfy queen sized bed. The bed wasn't just hers though; she shared it with her dog. Yes I'm giving her a dog instead of a cat. Whatever Just then he jumped up onto the bed and started licking her. "Ugh, Jasper stop!!" Kagome laughed. She had named her dog after a character in her favorite book.

Jasper sat there and gave her that look that only dogs can do, the one that makes you just melt because it's too adorable. "Fine! You can have a treat…" The dogs' ears immediately perked up and he started running around the room. "My dog is insane!" Kagome said then handed him a treat. Not long after Jasper was laying in her lap while she spilled her guts out to him. She never let her troubles out to anyone but Jasper. She didn't want to trouble her brother or her mom, and all of her old friends were miles away. After crying for a little and Jasper licking her face, immediately cheering her up, Kagome and Jasper fell asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ok so that is my first chapter of my first ever fanfic! I know I changed a few things but it's for the good of the story!! And… the dog just reminds me of my own. So shush. Don't kill me for her meeting Kouga first! It's going to be Inu/Kag he just isn't in the story this chapter. It'd be too expected. Anyways tell me what you think! Brutal honesty! Oh btw Kagome still has her miko powers she just hasn't needed to use them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shopping, torture and… Who is that?

The next day Kagome had awakened to Jasper pretty much pushing her off of the bed. "Ugh, Jasper you bed hog! SCOOT OVER!!" He gave her a look that seemed to say 'shut up' and Kagome groaned and went off to get ready for her day.

When Kagome was out of the shower and dressed she headed downstairs to cook some breakfast, or lunch rather, she had slept in till about 11am. "Good morning sunshine…" Her mom said with a smirk on her face "did you get enough sleep?" "Oh haha mom, Jasper was being a bed hog again, need to teach him some manners…" While making her lunch Kagome kept ranting even though her mom had just walked away.

After eating, Kagome headed into their library, her favorite room in the entire house. It had huge vaulted ceilings, tall bookshelves on almost all the walls (they even had those moving ladders so you could reach the books), paintings where there weren't bookshelves, and HUGE comfy chairs to sit and read in. Kagome sighed and plopped down on her favorite chair. She was bored out of her mind, and decided she should go shopping to buy some clothes, shoes, etc. for school which just so happened to be starting the next day.

"Hey mom, I'm going to go to the mall and buy some new things for school k?" Kagome called. "I can give you a ride if you want sweetie, that's where I'm taking Souta now." After a moment of hesitation from Kagome her mom added "And you can get some extra money from me too." Kagome laughed and agreed. "Fine but I'm driving! It's been too long since I've driven my baby!!" With that, Kagome ran outside to her car. It was a red/bronze 71 dodge challenger. Soon her mom and brother walked out of the house, laughing at how much in love Kagome was with her car.

00000000000000000000000000000000000At the Mall0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright kids, meet up at the food court at 4 ok? If we're all done earlier we all have cell phones so just call k?" Kagome's mom said. "Yes mom" Kagome and Souta said in unison. Kaori (that's my name for Kagome's mom) handed Souta a few 20's and told him to spend it wisely (its more than 100). Kagome was shocked. Then Kaori said "As for you… I'm coming with you." "Mom you know I don't buy anything bad!!" Kagome pouted. "Yes I know but honestly sweetie… you never buy the things you really want. So I'm coming to force you." Kagome would never understand her mother… most moms would 

throw a fit about their daughter always wearing black, shopping at Hottopic, and listening to rock. Kaori on the other hand, loved Kagome's music and completely understood.

The next thing Kagome knew her and her mom were walking though hottopic and her mom was loading up her arms with stuff she knew Kagome would love. By the time Kagome had picked out a couple shirts and a necklace for herself her mom had picked out 5 complete outfits, 2 pairs of shoes, 3 necklaces, 3 sets of earrings to match, and a new messenger bag. And then she quickly shoved her into a dressing room. (It took me forever to find out hottopic had dressing rooms…)

Her mom made her model every outfit and try on the shoes, obviously no need to try on the earrings or necklaces. Her mom bought Kagome everything. Every single thing she had picked out…Kagome was amazed. Kagome didn't want to bother asking her mom why she was buying so much, she figured she new. Kagome's mother always loved to shop when she was really depressed; lucky for their bank account Kagome's mom was generally a very happy person. But with everything that had happened lately… Kagome completely understood and decided they should go have some "girl time" which, normally Kagome would have screamed and ran away at.

"Really?!" Kagome's mother screamed "you really want to go get manicures, facials, etc. with me??" Wow. Kagome knew she'd be excited but she didn't expect it to be like this! "Sure mom, we could both use some relaxing…" Kagome said, faking excitement. "Ok! I'll call your brother and we'll drop him off at home or something!" 'Grreeeaatt…' Kagome thought, mentally preparing herself for the torture she was about to go through.

While Kagome and her mom were waiting for her little brother to show up and the food court Kagome heard guitars and drums, and then a male voice singing. She turned and saw a crowd gathered around a platform with a band on it, but sadly she couldn't make out anything but the top of the bands heads. 2 people with brown hair and one with silver hair and dog ears, she guessed she couldn't see the drummer from here, wait… dog ears? Kagome started walking towards the crowd, trying to get a better look, when her mom grabbed her arm. "Come on Kagome, Souta's back it's time to leave."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000Torture0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was sitting in a lounge chair next to her mom, she had a facial mask on and a lady was giving her a manicure. "Okay mom, maybe this isn't quite as horrid as I used to think." Kagome was, of course, lying. The stuff on her face was starting to burn, and the lady doing her nails kept hurting her! How on earth did other women consider this relaxing!? "I knew you'd love it!" Her mother sounded so happy, Kagome couldn't live with herself if she ruined her good mood.

Kagome's head kept wandering to the guy who was singing in the mall. The instruments sounded great… and Kagome had heard him singing all the way until they walked through the doors of the mall. 'He has a great voice…' Kagome thought. 'What am I thinking? I don't even know the guy, for all I know he can be in his 20's!' (Kagome's going to be 17 soon, 20's old to her k?) Kagome sighed. "Kagome?" her mom asked "what's with the sad face?" Oh shit, she'd let down her happy façade! "Oh nothing mom this stuff on my face is just starting to burn a little…"

Suddenly the girl doing Kagome's nailed got up and walked away, bringing back a wet cloth to wipe the stuff off of Kagome's face. "Sorry Miss, I got so caught up in the conversation I should have taken that off a few minutes ago." The girl looked worried, could it really be that bad? "Don't worry, it didn't burn all that much." Complete lie. Her face had felt like it was on fire, but it was starting to feel better now that it was getting taken off.

"Miss what color would you like your nails?" the woman asked Kagome. "Hmm… could you do something like that?" Kagome said, pointing to a display of a black nail with small blue flowers on it. "Of course" she said and set out to work. 'Yes! Finally a part that won't hurt me!' Kagome thought. Suddenly one of her fingers started burning! "Ow!" Kagome said. She looked down at her finger and the lady looked at her apologetically. "I should have warned you, the skin around your nails was cut and this stuff is to disinfect it…" (I've had that done… it really hurts!)

After about 30 more minutes of sheer hell Kagome's mom paid the ladies and they left. "See Kagome wasn't that absolutely fantastic!!" Her mom beamed. "Yea mom…" Her mom noticed her sad tone. "Did the stuff burn that bad? I could go yell at them…" "Oh no, mom don't worry, I'm just tired it's been a long day and I do have to go to a brand new school tomorrow. Just tiredness and nervousness I guess." "Don't worry! You'll do fine" Her mother smiled then turned on the car and drove home.

When Kagome and her mom got home Kagome immediately went into her room and dropped all of her bags. Jasper walked carefully to the bags and sniffed them. "Jasper don't worry they won't kill you, though today almost killed me. Ugh." She put away her new clothes, turned on the radio, and 

plopped onto her bed. Then Kagome recognized the voice on the radio, it was the guy from the mall! 'Wonder who he is…' Kagome thought before drifting off to a land of rather weird dreams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so that was my second chapter! Dodges rotten food I'm sorry for all the girlish fluff! But I didn't want the second chapter to start out with Kagome going to school, and I wanted her mom to be more than just the grieving widow, she needed personality. But see! Inuyasha's made his entrance! Even though it was only for a few seconds!! Please review, I know it's crappy but I like to hear your opinions! And again, **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Welcome to hell

Kagome groaned as she got out of bed, she had gotten used to sleeping in and waking up at 6:30 a.m. was a challenger. After putting on one of her new outfits and a new pair of high top converse, Kagome trudged down the stairs to get some food. When she reached the kitchen Kagome's eyes widened, the breakfast table was completely covered with food. Eggs, bacon, toast, waffles, everything you could imagine!

Then Kagome noticed her mom practically skipping around the kitchen. She was definitely a morning person. "Mom" she said "you are waaaaay too cheery in the mornings." Her mother smiled at the teasing and said "Or maybe you're just too grumpy." Kagome laughed and sat down to eat, glad to see her mom happy, even if it was only in short amounts.

Soon after Souta came downstairs and ate as well. "Thanks mom!" Kagome said on her way to the door. "Souta you better hurry if you want a ride!" Souta ended up beating Kagome to her car. He loved riding in his sisters' car and getting a ride in her car would be so much cooler than arriving in his moms van.

000000000000000000000000000000000Infront of the highschool0000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome parked her car in the student parking and gawked at how huge the school was! It looked like a castle and even had HUGE doors. Looking around Kagome realized why. 'Duh' she thought 'it's not like those huge demons could fit through normal doors!'

When she walked inside Kagome was amazed! The inside was just as impressive as the outside. Kagome wandered a bit before finding the main office; thankfully it had a sign saying what it was otherwise Kagome would have never found it. As she walked in she noticed a way too cheery lady typing away at something behind the desk.

Kagome went forward and noticed a few empty cups of coffee scattered on the desk, so that explained it. "Uhm… excuse me, I'm new here and I need to pick up my schedule." The lady looked up and beamed at Kagome. "Oh yes! You must be Kagome Higurashi, we don't get many new human students here, something about demons being too temperamental. Anyways, Aha! Here ya go" the lady 

said, handing Kagome her schedule. Kagome was tying her hardest to keep from laughing her head off but it wasn't working. The woman had sounded like a squirrel on crack! 'If every teacher here is anything like her, it's going to be one hell of a day' Kagome thought.

Sadly, Kagome's teachers weren't exactly like the woman in the office, but still most were rather interesting. First class was boring with the exception of meeting a wolf demon girl named Ayame. Kagome got a little lost on her way to her second class and got into class a good 5 minutes after the late bell had rang. "Ah Miss Kagome?" Kagome turned slightly and saw an old, grey, balding teacher. "Uh, yes?" Kagome said. "Class this is Miss Kagome, new apparently… go take a seat next to … Sango!" Kagome walked over to the only empty seat in the class, why did the teacher have to think so hard about where she should sit when there was only one empty desk?

When Kagome was sitting down she caught a glimpse of silver hair behind her. 'I wonder if that's him…' The teacher, Mr. Totosai (sorry for spelling), said they could all talk since it was the first day, and then passed out on the desk. Kagome giggled.

Sango noticed what Kagome was laughing at and said "He's always like that, you're Kagome right?" Kagome nodded "Yea and I'm guessing that you're Sango?" "Yup!" Suddenly Sango looked really angry and Kagome thought she had done something to offend her. Then Sango turned and slapped the boy behind her, leaving behind a red mark the shape of her hand. "Pervert!" She yelled. "But Sango, my dear, it's this cursed hand!" "Sure sure, lecher." Then the guy with silver hair spoke up. "Miroku you pervert, you'll never learn." Then shook his head in shame. Kagome froze, 'That's the guy from the mall!'

Kagome turned and looked at him. He was gorgeous! He was wearing all black, and a jack skellington necklace with silver hair and dog ears. "You got a staring problem?" the silver haired boy asked Kagome. "Inuyasha! Don't be so rude she's new here!" Sango scolded. "Uh… oh…sorry" Kagome blushed. "Keh. Whatever" was his only response before he turned to talk to Miroku.

Kagome's next class, P.E., went by the same as the others, people catching up with friends and her feeling left out. Until, that is, she noticed Sango, Miroku, and Ayame walking towards her. "Hey!" Sango called. "What happened? You disappeared right after class!" "Sorry" Kagome said, a bit happier now that she had a few friends there "Just didn't want to be late…" Luckily they all bought her excuse

After P.E. Kagome took off to her math class, and much to her dismay, Inuyasha was in there too! And the only empty seat was right next to him. Not for the first time that day, she wished the teacher would do their job and actually teach, but she had no such luck. 'Great' she thought 'now I'm doomed to sit here and look like a loser!' Then a male voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Uhm what?" Kagome asked as she turned to Inuyasha, genuinely confused. Why on earth was he talking to her? She thought he had hated her already.

"I said Sango wants you to sit with us at lunch, Keh. I hate playing messenger boy." He crossed his arms and scowled. "Sorry I'm an inconvenience" Kagome mumbled silently, but Inuyasha's dog ears caught it easily. Inuyasha had just started feeling ever so slightly bad for hurting her feelings when the bell rang for lunch. "Come on wench, I'll never hear the end of it if you don't show up at lunch to see Sango."

Inuyasha led Kagome to a bench surrounding a huge tree where Sango, Miroku, and a few other people were sitting. As Kagome came over, Sango made room for her so that they could talk. "Kagome I'm so glad you're here! I needed a girl to talk to instead of being around all these guys constantly." Kagome smiled. "Ok intro time! You obviously already know Inuyasha, Miroku and me… the tall guy over there with the brown hair, his name is Zak. The shorter one next to him is Jon. And the guy talking to Inuyasha is Chris. He's into guys so he's the closest I get to girl talk around here." Kagome giggled and said her hello's to everyone around her.

The next period Kagome was in photography with Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha and Chris. They were pretty bored because they weren't allowed to use the cameras yet. So they sat around talking. Kagome's last period was a free period, so she left early to pick up Souta.

When they got home Kagome's mom was still at work so she started making dinner. She zoned out and her mind kept wandering back to the letter she had found from her dad. She knew what the skills part meant, he had trained her to me a miko, priestess, and she was really very good at it. But when was she going to need to use those powers? This wasn't the warring states era, no one was allowed to kill demons anymore.

The thought of Kagome's deceased father brought tears to her eyes. 'I swear father, if it's the last thing I do I'll get revenge for you and kill whoever took you from us!'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so there's chapter 3! It's not quite what I wanted but still not horrible! Tell me what you think. I appreciate all criticism! Sorry it took about a week to update, but it's testing season in school and they're cramming us with last minute homework. I'll try to update again soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Training and… Samiches?

Kagome rolled over in her bed and hit the snooze button on her alarm. It had been a long week. Kagome was really great friends with Sango and Ayame now. Ayame had actually defended her against Kikyo… who Kagome quickly learned was the school slut and bitch.

:Flashback:

Kagome and Ayame were sitting next to each other, working on their history project when Kikyo walked over to them, a scowl on her face.

"Bitch approaching, 12 o clock" Ayame whispered to Kagome. Kagome looked up just in time to duck a punch from Kikyo. "What the hell is you're problem?" Kagome yelled, standing up to defend herself. Kikyo just stared at Kagome with her gray, lifeless eyes. "Stay away from Inuyasha" Kikyo said in a low monotone voice before lunging at Kagome again.

Kagome didn't have enough time to move out of the way from the attack, so she was surprised when she didn't feel any pain. Kagome opened her eyes to see Ayame standing in front of Kagome and throwing Kikyo backwards. She smiled; glad to know she had someone who'd back her up.

Then Kagome turned to face Kikyo, with a very pissed look on her face. She went towards Kikyo and threw her weight into her punch, which sent Kikyo flying across the room. Standing over her she said "Look Kinky ho, I can talk to whoever I please. So back off or next time I won't hold back on you." She had said it so calmly; it made the threat even worse.

"Alright everyone shows over go back to your work!" Ayame said before sitting down again. The entire time the teacher just sat behind his desk, glad someone was finally putting Kikyo in her place.

:End Flashback:

Kagome slowly got out of bed, even thought it was Saturday Kagome had forced herself to get out of bed early today. She hadn't trained her miko abilities in a while. Although Kagome didn't know why her father had wanted her to keep training, she was very skilled, even more than her mother had been, but if her father had wished it in the last form of communication she had with him, she would honor his wishes.

She dressed in some comfy black sweats and a loose fitting gray t shirt and headed outback.

Their backyard was huge, it had a place set up for her archery, a shed with every tool she'd ever need, a pool, and small shrine where she went to meditate before her training. Even with all of this there was still plenty of room to walk around, and after a bit not even see the house through the massive trees.

After meditating for a while, she walked into the shed to grab her bow and arrows and went to the archery range. Kagome closed her eyes, released all of her worries, and released the arrow. When she opened her eyes she smirked. The arrow, engulfed in a pink spiritual energy, hit the bullseye. "Good, still have it" Kagome said to herself, and continued shooting her arrows. When Kagome released her last arrow she heard a slight gasp from behind her.

Kagome turned around quickly, surprised the she hadn't sensed anyone there, and was relieved to only find Sango standing there stunned. "Kagome! You didn't tell me you were a miko!! And a damn good one at that…"Sango screeched. "I know I know, but you never asked so don't blame me for you not knowing!" Kagome smirked.

Sango stuck her tongue out at Kagome. "Come on you need to get ready, we're supposed to meet Ayame, Miroku, and Inuyasha at Inuyasha's house in less than an hour." 'Wow' Kagome thought, 'Have I been out here training THAT long?'

Kagome quickly ran up to her room and changed into a pair of black cargo pants and a shirt with Jack Skellington on it, brushed her hair, put on a little make up and ran outside. "So are we taking my car or yours?" Kagome asked. "Yours" Sango said "Mines getting low on gas." Kagome hopped in and followed Sango's directions to Ayame's house. While they were in the car Kagome turned to Sango. "Hey, you can't tell anyone about me being a miko okay?" "Why not! You're great!" Sango pouted. "It's just something my father advised me against, and now I see the point, someone could find out about my 

powers, and want to get rid of me so they wouldn't be threatened." "Fine" Sango said "But one day everyone else will find out, you can't keep something like that hidden forever."

"What's taking so long Ayame?" Sango yelled from Ayame's living room. "Beauty takes time Sango!!" Ayame yelled back and Sango rolled her eyes. After about 20 minutes of Sango growing very impatient and mumbling curses about Ayame, Ayame finally came into the living room, ready to go. "In a hurry to see Miroku, Sango?" Sango turned bright red "N no! Who would be in a hurry to see that lecher…?" Kagome and Ayame laughed and everyone loaded into Kagome's car, finally heading over to Inuyasha's house.

00000000000000000000000000000000At Inuyasha's House00000000000000000000000000000000000

'Wow' Kagome thought, 'THIS is Inuyasha's house?!' Everyone else noticed the look on Kagome's face and laughed, they had reacted the same way when they had first seen the house.

Kagome had expected something…not so… typical. It looked like every other house! Of course it should, but to Kagome she had just thought of Inuyasha in an extremely different, not so traditional house. 'Well…He does have parents; most likely they picked it out, not him.' Kagome reminded herself as she was walking up to the door. Just when she was about to knock the door swung open to reveal a huge demon with silver hair and amber eyes.

"Hello" the man said "I'm Inu Taisho, Inuyasha's dad, I've never seen you here before… but you do look like K…" "Honestly Inu Taisho this girl is completely different from her, she looks so much more kind, and she doesn't dress like a slut… By the way! I'm Izayoi, Inuyasha's mom, May I ask your name?" Kagome was stunned. 'Well… this should be interesting' Kagome thought, not knowing how right she was. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, pleasure to meet you both." Kagome said politely.

"Oh and you're so polite too! Inuyasha! Hurry down your friends are here!" She called up the stairs as Kagome, Sango, and Ayame walked towards the basement where they were supposed to be hanging out that night. Not too much later Miroku, Inuyasha, and another boy walked down stairs into the basement.

"Kagome?" the boy said. Kagome looked up and smiled awkwardly. "Oh! Hi Kouga! You know Inuyasha? I've never seen you around school…" Inuyasha and everyone else looked confused, how did they know each other? "I go to a different school; I'm in a band with the mutt, Miroku, and Sesshomaru." "Hey don't call me a mutt!" Inuyasha cut in. "And Koga how the hell do you know Kagome?" Inuyasha couldn't explain it… he felt… slightly jealous.

"He walked me home from the park a few days before school started" Kagome answered for Kouga. "You went to the park with him!?" Inuyasha asked, furious. "No no. He showed up when I was trying to figure out how to get my little brother home… he offered to help so I couldn't exactly turn him down, calm down."

"But he could have been some psycho for all you know!"

"Yea, and so could you" Kagome said with a sly smile on her face. "Wench! All I was doing was looking out for you and you insult me!" Inuyasha crossed his arms and turned away "Ok as interesting as this all is… can we start practice now?" Miroku asked. "Please do, I do not wish to spend more time down here than I absolutely must." A man said, who Kagome guessed was Sesshomaru. "Feh, Whatever…" Inuyasha said as he went over to grab his guitar.

Kagome was amazed by how great their band sounded! Inuyasha was guitar and vocals, Miroku was also guitar, Sesshomaru was bass and vocals, and Kouga was drums. "Wow I never know they were so good!" Sango said to Kagome and Ayame nodded in agreement. "Haven't you heard them before?" Kagome asked. "Nope, they never wanted us to hear until they thought they were perfect." Ayame answered.

As soon as they were done practicing, Sesshomaru disappeared, claiming he didn't want to be around them any longer. "If he hates you guys so much, why did he join the band?" Kagome asked. Everyone paused to think, they honestly didn't know… "I don't know…" Was her only response which came from Miroku.

"I'm hungry!" Inuyasha complained. "Then why don't you get off your lazy ass and go make some food for all of us you mutt" Kouga said. Inuyasha mumbled profanities and got up to kick the wolf demons ass. "Idiots," Kagome muttered "Fine, Inuyasha show me where the kitchen is I'll make us some Samiches or something…" Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome. "What the hell is a 'samich'?" He asked. 

"Uh… a sandwich, duh! I just like to call them Samiches." Kagome smiled. "Now! Onward, to the kitchen!" Everyone looked at Kagome like she was insane, where did this side of Kagome come from?

Sango, Ayame, Miroku, and Kouga also followed Inuyasha and Kagome to the kitchen. They all sensed that something hilarious was going to happen with the way Kagome was acting. When they arrived in the kitchen Inuyasha took out everything they would need for sandwiches. Kagome looked at the ingredients with great concentration. Everyone watched her. 'What does she not know how to make a sandwich?' Kouga thought. Then, Kagome set to work. Ingredients were flying everywhere!

"What the…" Inuyasha started to say, then was cut off when a piece of turkey meat flew into his face. Sango and Ayame started laughing. "Oh you think that's funny do you?" Inuyasha asked, picking up a jar of pickles. Right as Inuyasha was about to throw the pickles Sesshomaru appeared and the room stilled, with the exception of Kagome who was still at work with the sandwiches. "Set down the pickles and no one will get hurt." Sesshomaru said calmly. This just made Sango and Ayame fall onto the ground and continue laughing.

"Oh? And what will you do if I don't put down the pickles, huh Fluffy?" Inuyasha asked with a sly smile. "You will regret that Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru said as he ran towards him, trying to rescue his precious pickles. In the process Inuyasha had thrown mayonnaise at Miroku who retaliated by throwing mustard at Inuyasha, only to miss and hit Kouga. Soon the whole kitchen had broken into food fight, Sango and Ayame were stationed behind the island, they had grabbed chocolate syrup out of the fridge and were squirting it at the others.

And somehow Kagome was STILL making the 'samiches' as she called them. There was a sudden loud crash and everyone stopped to look at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. The jar of pickles had fallen onto the floor and broken. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red. "Now you die you mutt!" He yelled and Inuyasha ran out of the kitchen. Moments later everyone heard loud crashes and a few screams. Sesshomaru walked back into the kitchen with a victorious smirk on his face.

Inuyasha came in soon after and everyone burst into fits of laughter. Sesshomaru had put a lamp shade around Inuyasha's neck, making it look like he had a cone around his head. "It's not funny! I can't get the damn thing off!!" Inuyasha turned red. Suddenly Kagome spoke up. "Done with the samiches!" Kagome said with a smile on her face. Everyone around sweatdropped.

While everyone was sitting in the messy kitchen eating, except for Inuyasha who was still trying to get the damn lamp shade off of his neck, Izayoi walked in and looked unfazed. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru gulped, knowing something horrible was coming. "You know, you'll both have to clean this mess up." She said, calmly and quickly pulled the lamp shade off of Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru looked at each other, confused. They had expected the fury to put a hurricane to shame.

00000000000000000000000000000000Back at Kagome's0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Immediately after Kagome had gotten home she jumped into the shower, while she had been preoccupied making the samiches she had been hit by flying food a few times, not that she had noticed at the time. Once she was done showering and had changed into some pajama's, she went downstairs into the library and cuddled up onto her favorite chair. "I'm definitely going to have to tell Chris, Jon, and Zak about what they missed out on today!" Kagome giggled. She had become great friends with them.

Jasper hopped onto her lap and curled up. "You're so sweet when you're not going insane" Kagome said to her dog, rubbing his ears. Somehow, Kagome's mind wandered to Inuyasha. "He's so much more different than I thought he'd be..." Kagome's mind wandered, thinking about Inuyasha's personality and how much she enjoyed being around him. "Oh no… I couldn't could I? No… Not possible…" Kagome said, and then fell asleep. Unbeknownst to her, Inuyasha was thinking the same exact thing back at his house.

000000000000000000000000000000000Inuyasha's House0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inuyasha plopped down onto his couch, tired after cleaning the entire kitchen. He and Sesshomaru had another fight, this time with soap, water, sponges and other cleaning tools, but on the plus side, it did help get the room cleaner. He closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened that day.

While he had been practicing with the band, his eyes kept wandering to Kagome, even while he had been chased by Sesshomaru he kept stealing glances towards her. 'Feh, she's so weird! Didn't even notice the food being thrown at her the entire time!' He thought. Then he thought about how amazing her personality was, not only that but she was gorgeous. Although she did look sort of like his ex Kikyo, there was some major differences. For one her eyes weren't cold and lifeless, they were warm and could 

melt his heart. And their personalities were polar opposites! Kagome could make him smile with the simplest of things…

"What the hell am I thinking?" Inuyasha said aloud. "There's no way in hell I like that wench… It's not possible…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so there's chapter 4! I know it's definitely…. A tad bit strange. But I was in a very hyper mood when I was writing this! I definitely wasn't happy with it at first, but I like the fight at Inuyasha's house! You know it'd be fun! Tell me what you think. Oh yea. I don't own!! Nothing except the samiches and the plot! Oh and a few characters from the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Hospitals Suck

Kagome woke up around 2 am and looked around, slightly disoriented. "Why didn't mom wake me up?" Kagome mumbled after realizing she was still on her favorite chair in the library. She got up and trudged towards the stairs that would lead her to the comfort of her bed. Just as she was about to take the first step up, Jasper let out a VERY loud bay (that's a bark beagle style for those who don't know).

Kagome turned around, grumbling to herself, and prepared to yell at him for barking so loud. Kagome wandered around the house, trying to find her dog, following the bays. She stopped in the kitchen when she noticed her mom slumped over in a chair and Jasper whimpering by her side. Kagome's heart beats so loud it drowns out the loud bays and whimpers coming from Jasper. Slowly, she walks over to her mom and shakes her gently, nothing. Kagome's heart beats impossibly faster, she checks for a pulse, very faint, but there.

Shakily she takes out her cell phone and dials 911. Soon, the ambulance arrives and Kagome puts Jasper in her room before getting into her car and following the ambulance to the hospital. 'Good thing Souta's staying the night at a friend's house, I'd hate to have him see this after dad just died…' Kagome thought.

When she arrived at the hospital in she followed the paramedics who took Kagome's mom into the emergency room, leaving her there in the seemingly empty waiting room. Once Kagome sat down, she could feel a faint evil aura nearby along with a pair of evil eyes watching her, only adding to her fears and worries. Needing someone to talk to, she pulls out her cell phone and calls one of the most unlikely people to call at a moment like this.

"Ugh…Hello?" the voice mumbles. "Oh… Uhm … sorry. Inuyasha?" Kagome mutters, just remembering the time. "What is it wench? I was sleeping…"

"I know…sorry…nevermi…" "Wait. Why are you crying Kagome?" Inuyasha asks, interrupting her. "My mom…had a… a…" Kagome starts to sob. "Where are you?" "hosp…pital" Kagome manages to say. "I'll be there in a second." And with that Inuyasha hangs up.

Less than 10 minutes later, Inuyasha storms in, still in his pajamas. When he sees the pale, crying Kagome he quickly goes to her side. "Shhh, Kagome It's going to be ok…" he murmurs quietly. She looks up at him and hugs him, causing a bright blush to cross his cheeks. He pats her back awkwardly and continues comforting her. Soon Kagome's sobs turn into silent tears and she slips into a dreamless sleep, no longer feeling the evil aura anywhere near.

A total of 1 hour after Kagome's mom had gone into the emergency room, a man in scrubs comes over to Inuyasha and the still sleeping Kagome. "Mrs. Higurashi is out of the ER, she'll be fine but she has to stay here at the hospital for no less than a week." He says. "If you'd like, you can wake up your girlfriend and go see her. Inuyasha blushes. 'I wish…' he thinks, before saying "Uhh, she's not my…" But the doctor has already walked towards to doors to show Inuyasha the way to Mrs. Higurashi's room.

Inuyasha shook Kagome gently, trying to wake her up. She mumbled slightly and curled into him more. Inuyasha caught himself smiling at this 'Agghh! What am I doing? I don't like her!! I can't.' He stood up and shook Kagome more. "Kagome, c'mon wench wake up." Suddenly her eyes snapped open, the memories of the night's events coming back to her. "Where's my mom? Is she ok?" "Shhh, Kagome don't worry, the doc said she'd be fine, you can go see her now if you want."

When they got to Kaori's room Kagome hesitated outside of the door. "What are you waiting for?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on a chair outside of the room. "Uhm, Inu, would you mind coming in there with me? I… I don't know if I can by myself…" Kagome looked as though she was ready to cry again. Inuyasha got up and grabbed one of Kagome's hands. "It's alright, I'll come in with you. Don't worry the doc said everything was fine, she just needs to be here for a while so that she can get some bed rest." Inuyasha said, trying to comfort her. Kagome blushed as she walked into the room, Inuyasha still hadn't let go of her hand and it turned out her mom was awake, and she noticed that they were holding hands.

"Mom!" Kagome said, glad to see her mom looked completely normal, with the exception of an IV in her arm. "Kagome! I'm so sorry I worried you sweetie." "Mom, don't apologize! It's not like it's your fault you had a heart attack!" Inuyasha sat next to Kagome who sat right next to her moms bed, he never let go of her hand, which, again, didn't go unnoticed by Kagome's mom. After a while Kagome's mom thought she should be introduced to the man Kagome was with. "So Kagome, you never introduced me to your friend." She said. "Oh! How stupid of me, mom this is…" "Inuyasha Takahashi" Inuyasha interrupted "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Higurashi." Kagome's mom smiled. "Oh how polite! Lovely to meet you as well Inuyasha."

After a while of talking the doctor came in and said that Kaori needed her rest, after all, it was 4:30 in the morning. After a tearful goodbye between Kagome and her mom, Inuyasha walked Kagome out to her car. "Thank you so much Inuyasha," she said "I'm so sorry I woke you up so late…" "Don't worry about it, and I'm driving you home, you're way too tired to drive, not to mention you're still crying." He said. "But…" "No buts. I don't want to have to come back to the hospital so soon because you get in an accident on the way back, not to mention it might give your mom another heart attack."

"Fine, but what about your car?" Kagome said, looking around the empty parking lot for a sign of another car. "I ran here." Inuyasha stated simply before taking her keys and opening the passenger door for her.

By the time they had gotten home, Kagome was passed out in the passenger seat. 'I knew she was too tired to drive…' he thought. Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and walked up the steps to her house. Somehow he managed to find the right key and open the door without once setting down or dropping Kagome. Once he was inside, he stopped. 'Which room is hers?' he thought as he walked up the stairs and into a hallway with tons of doors and more stairs leading to another floor.

"Well shit" He mumbled, before spotting a door which he automatically knew lead to Kagome's room. The door was black, painted with something to make it work as a chalk board, and it had her art all over it. After Inuyasha set her down on her bed and covered her up, he headed downstairs and fell asleep on a comfy looking chair in their library.

00000000000000000000000000000000A Few Hours Later0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jasper rolled over on the bed, forcing Kagome to scoot over, leaving her just barely on the bed. Jasper gets a very evil doggy idea and snuggles closer to Kagome, forcing her to move over more. THUMP! "Jasper!! Damn it!" Jasper snuggled into Kagome's pillow, looking too innocent to be punished.

-Downstairs-

THUMP! Inuyasha jumps up. 'What the hell was that? It sounded like it was in Kagome's room' Inuyasha gets up and hurries to Kagome's room to make sure she's ok. When he opens the door…

-Kagome's room-

"Oh my…" Inuyasha bursts into a fit of laughter upon seeing Kagome sprawled across the floor, glaring evilly at her dog. "Oh you think it's funny do you?" She asks. "Yes, yes I do!" Inuyasha says, in between bursts of laughter. Kagome grabs a pillow from here bed and stands up. "You better run Inuyasha!" Kagome says, and starts chasing after Inuyasha swinging the pillow like a mad woman. Inuyasha runs out of the room and down the stairs, still chuckling.

When they get into the living room Inuyasha grabs a pillow off of the couch and jumps onto the other side of it, using it as a shield. "Oh Inuyasha!!" Kagome says sweetly "Come out, come out, wherever you are…." Then she spots Inuyasha's dog ears, twitching slightly, peeping over the couch. Kagome jumps over the couch and swings the pillow violently. "Ahhhh!!" Inuyasha screams. "Still thinks its funny dog boy?!" Kagome asks. "Yes!" Kagome pummels Inuyasha even harder with the pillow. "Fine! Fine! I give! I'm sorry!" Kagome stops hitting him and grins triumphantly, "That's what I thought…"

"Sheesh, note to self, don't piss off Kagome" Inuyasha said, earning himself an evil grin from Kagome. Kagome walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something to make for lunch (she woke up late, she had a long night). "So Inuyasha, what do you want for breakfa… err... lunch?" She asks. "Hmmm… sit down. I'm making the food." Inuyasha says as he pushes Kagome out of the way. "Hey! Why don't I get to cook?" Kagome asks, pouting, but still she obeys and sits in a bar stool. "Because I don't know if you can make what I want and I'm not gonna chance it and let you ruin my lunch." 'I knew the true Inuyasha would come back out…'

"ficks ifs fooo goof!" Kagome mumbled, her mouth stuffed with food. "Swallow then speak" Inuyasha said, laughing slightly. "This is sooo good! Where did you learn how to cook so well??" Kagome asks, after finally swallowing her food. "Haha, My mom taught me, you ever tell anyone I can cook and I'll kick your butt" Inuyasha threatened. "Heh, Your secrets safe with me, don't worry, I love to cook, but I've never made this before…" "Haha well I'll teach you how to make it someday, it's not that hard. So since I'm already here wanna do anything today?"

Suddenly, Kagome remembered something. "Isn't today Monday! Oh no! We're late for school!" Kagome ran around in a panic, getting nothing done in the process. "Kagome calm down, I called the school and told them you weren't coming in today. Do you think you could honestly handle going to school right after your mom has a heart attack?" Inuyasha says. "You're right… ugh…" She says, 'I'm amazed I went to school only a few days after dad's funeral…' she added in her thoughts. "Sooo... how about we go to the park. I know this one I'm sure you haven't been to yet. It's about an hour away." Inuyasha suggests. "Hmmm... sure I guess… but what about Souta? We wouldn't be able to stay long…" Just then Kagome's phone started ringing.

"Hello? Oh hi, sure that's fine. It's actually perfect timing, our mom was sent into the hospital yesterday…" Souta's friends mom had called, explaining how the boys wanted to hang out there longer. After they hung up Inuyasha said, "Well then I guess that clears up your schedule now doesn't it?" "Fiine, let's go." Once they were outside Kagome headed for the driver's side. "I'm driving." Inuyasha said, stopping Kagome. "What! Why?" "Because you wouldn't know how to get there" Inuyasha says. "Fine! You're getting awfully bossy about driving MY car. Don't you dare hurt her! It's the love of my life..." Kagome pouts. "Psycho!" "What did you say!?" "Nothing! Just get in" Inuyasha says; glad to get off easy for that comment.

000000000000000000000000000000After 50 minutes of driving00000000000000000000000000000000

"Are we there yet?" Kagome asked, grinning evilly. "Kagome! I know you're doing this just to drive me insane!" Inuyasha growls. "Well then you shouldn't have called me psycho have you? Although I do take it as a compliment…" "WHAT! Then why have you been tormenting me for damn near an hour straight?" Kagome simply smiles innocently and finally stops tormenting Inuyasha. "Really though, how much longer until we get to the park?" Kagome asks, being nice now. "Ugh, not long, actually we're here." Kagome looks around, it's the most beautiful park she's ever seen! "Wow! Come on Inu lets go!" Kagome says, jumping out of the car the second it stops.

"Wow! Look at the trees! They're huge! Weeping willows! They're my favorite… Aww ducks! It's such a huge pond. All this in one park??" "Kagome…." Inuyasha says. "Yes?" She answers, with a huge smile. 'Ahh, I can't ruin her fun when she's so happy…' he thought "Nothing, never mind. Anyways, you never told me. How was life before you met us?" Inuyasha asks. "Well… before we moved here it wasn't bad… I miss my friends sometimes still, but this place is a lot better than where we lived before…" Kagome mumbled. "Then why do you seem so sad?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome walks over to a weeping willow, and climbs up onto one of the lower branches.

"Well, everything was great for a while after we moved here… but then…" Kagome's eyes start to water. Inuyasha jumps up to the branch and sits next to her. "What happened?" He asks, genuinely concerned. "My d...my dad... he was… mur… murdered only a w-week before school…" Kagome's tears start to run freely down her cheeks. Inuyasha wraps his arms around Kagome, completely shocked at what she just said. "Why didn't you tell us! We could have helped you out Kagome. Shhh, it's ok. I'm here." Inuyasha rubs her back, trying to comfort her. "Thanks Inuyasha," Kagome sniffles "thanks for being here, with the whole mom thing… and now my dad…" "It's ok Kagome, anytime. Uhm… Did you want me to keep this secret from Sango and everyone?" He asks. "Yea… just for now. I'll tell Sango eventually. But I don't want everyone treating me all weird." "Don't worry. I won't let 'em" Inuyasha says. Kagome smiles up at him. "Thanks, again."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

OK, I know this chapters pretty much crap with a tad bit of fluff. And I'm sorry I didn't update last weekend. My brother left for Marine boot camp last week. AND I'm helping his fiancée plan their wedding and I'm planning her bridal shower. Things are crazy! And I have to admit, my brother leaving killed my spirit for a bit. But it's coming back so I promise the next chapter will be a hundred times better! Again, sorry I know it's a crappy chapter, next week's will make up for it!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Fight and the Shock

"Ugh, Sango, do I HAVE to go?!" Kagome whined. "Yes! I know, believe me I know, it's horrible, but you don't wanna get caught ditching do you?" Sango said, attempting to drag Kagome to her first period history class. Kagome abruptly stood straight, a determined expression taking place of the childish pout. "Fine, but I swear Sango if she messes with me I won't hesitate to beat her ass from here to America." (Haha, sorry it's funny…) Kagome now had an evil glint in her eyes, obviously imagining the beating Kikyo was bound to receive. "Haha fine, it's not like I care about her, hopefully you don't get in much trouble for it though." "But it would be completely worth it." Kagome said with an evil smile. "Alright, see you in lit class!" Sango said whilst laughing.

Kagome slowly made her way inside the classroom. "Doom! We're all doomed I say!! DOOOOOM!!" Kagome yelled, receiving quite a few odd looks from her classmates. Kagome just looked at her classmates with sorrowful eyes and sat down in her seat. "Poor souls, don't even know what's coming do they?" Kagome said quietly. "Hey freak, what's your problem?" Kagome looked up to see Kinky ho staring at her evilly. "And the end of the world has arrived." Kagome mumbled, attempting to ignore Kikyo. "What did you say about me you WHORE? Yea, I heard that at your old school you slept with EVERY guy" Kikyo said, maliciously. "I think you're confusing me with yourself Kinky ho." Kagome said, still not meeting Kikyo's glare, while futilely trying to resist the urge to punch Kikyo.

"You slut!" Kikyo said as she charged over to Kagome's desk and grabbed her by the hair. Kagome's eye twitched. "Oh you'll regret that Kinky ho…" Kagome said quietly before quickly twisting to escape Kikyo's grasps and kicking her in the gut. Kikyo stumbled back, but remained standing. Kikyo charged at Kagome again and went to slap her. Kagome wasn't quick enough to avoid her and received a few slashes across her cheeks from Kikyo's fake nails. Kagome looked up, pure hatred and violence in her eyes. Before Kikyo could even blink Kagome had kicked Kikyo again, sending her across the class room and into the wall. Kagome stood over Kikyo, about to punch her when the teacher finally intervened. "Miss Higurashi! Stop this immediately. Go to the dean's office this instant! And as for you Miss Hakujou, go to the nurse and then to the deans' office. Ginta, please escort Miss Hakujou.

Kagome nodded to the teacher, grabbed her messenger bag, then, headed down the halls to receive her punishment. 'I was right, that was completely worth it, too bad I didn't get that last punch in…' Kagome thought 'Hopefully my punishment won't be utterly horrid.' Kagome walked into the deans' office and the receptionist told her to head in. "Please take a seat Miss Higurashi." Kagome gulped. "Yes Mr. Akuma" 'Sheesh I never knew the dean looked so… intimidating.' The dean was a very large dragon demon, enough said. "So I hear you were in a bit of a scuffle with Miss Hakujou not too 

long ago…" he said. "Uhm, Yes sir. In my defense she was asking for it… repeatedly…" Kagome stopped herself, realizing this more than likely wasn't helping her case. To her surprise, the dean began to laugh. "You're not the first student to think so, but I must say you are the first to voice your opinions so openly." He continued laughing. "Uhm, I'm sorry sir, but… aren't I supposed to be getting punished for fighting?" Mr. Akuma pulled himself together and looked to Kagome. "Miss Higurashi, I'm sure you understand that, like most other schools, we do not encourage fighting. However, this IS a school full of demons, tempers are constantly flying. You're scuffle with Miss Hakujou was nothing too serious, so you're free to go. But please be sure to visit the nurse and have her look at those wounds."

And with that, Kagome was free to go. 'This has got to be the weirdest school I have ever gone to' Kagome thought as she made her way towards the nurses' office. When Kagome arrived the nurses were already cleaning up from tending to Kikyo. "Ah, so I'm guessing you must be Kagome? Based on your wounds, or lack thereof, I'd say you won. Come, take a seat" one of the nurses said to her. "Uhm. Is it normal to not get in trouble for being in fights around here?" Kagome asked. "Well, you might have gotten off easy for 2 reasons. 1: You're new here. 2: Everyone and I mean everyone on the staff, hates Kikyo." This caused Kagome and the nurses to laugh, A LOT. After the fit of laughter was over, Kagome was excused to go to her class, which was now second period.

Kagome walked into class, a few bandages over the gashes on her cheek, and after giving the teacher her note, took her seat next to Sango. Suddenly, a note flew onto her desk.

(**Sango **Kagome)

**I knew it! You got into a fight with Kinky ho didn't you!?**

No, captain obvious, I cut myself shaving this morning…

**Nice Kagome, very nice. You realize Inuyasha's staring at you?**

He probably just noticed my battle wounds, you should have been there! It was great.

**I'll expect a play by play at lunch. Oh you want to come to Inuyasha's for another band practice? I'm driving this time. **

Sure why not. I have nothing better to do.

**Well thanks Kagome! I feel so loved! **

Kagome crumpled up the note quickly, noticing the teacher eyeing it. He loved to read notes out loud to the class, not that this note had anything embarrassing.

Soon lunch came by, and everyone was questioning Kagome for the details on her fight with the school slut. "All it took was 2 kicks and she was down, I'm actually rather disappointed. I was looking forward to a better fight." Kagome sighed. "You know Lady Kagome, I've heard that Kikyo was suspended for fighting." Miroku said. "Well she wasn't in P.E. last period… hmmm…" Sango said. "What does it matter? We shouldn't care. We get a few days free of her!" The rest of the group nodded in agreement, glad to be rid of her for the time being. "So Inuyasha, what time are we heading over to your house for band practice?" Sango asked. "Ehhh…We'll start practice at about 7, but you guys can come over right after school if you want." Inuyasha replied. Kagome wasn't paying much attention to the group, staring off into space. Inuyasha gave her a quick sympathetic glance, which didn't escape the watchful eyes of the other two members of their group.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000After School0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sango followed Kagome home so that they could ride together to Inuyasha's house in Sango's car. Next they stopped at Ayame's house, luckily this time she didn't take quite so long to get ready and they all piled into the car again. The ride there was full of yelling and laughing between Sango and Ayame while Kagome stared into space. When they arrived at Inuyasha's house Kagome finally spoke. "Hey Sango, does Inuyasha have a video camera?" "Uhm I think so, why?" Sango asked, confused. "Ohh, nothing of importance…" Kagome said with an evil glint in her eyes. 'Oh no, what's she planning this time?' Sango thought as the group got out of the car and went towards the house.

Inu Taisho and Izayoi greeted them again, and sent them down to the basement where Inuyasha was, arguing with his brother yet again. "Whatever FLUFFY! We play the song my way!" Inuyasha demanded. "Oh well this should be fun!" Ayame squealed as she sat down on the couch. "You'll regret that half breed!" Sesshomaru said coldly. "Now now boys! Try not to destroy the house again this time!" Izayoi called from the stairs. Sesshomaru headed up the stairs. "Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha called. "This Sesshomaru's whereabouts are none of your business half breed" he said before vanishing completely. "Feh, whatever." Inuyasha said.

"Drats! I was hoping for more action! Where was the fight scene!?" Ayame said, disappointed. "You're a strange one Ayame, very strange." Kagome said thoughtfully. "Uhh, ok? I'll take that as a compliment!" Ayame replied. Inuyasha simply watched the three friends, still concerned about Kagome. She seemed to be more distant today. 'Maybe I shouldn't have treated her so bad…' Inuyasha thought 'but then again, she did say she didn't want to be treated any different…' Kagome sighed mentally 'I thought Inuyasha would make more attempts to be nice to me after everything this past weekend.'

"Never fear! For Kouga is here!" Kouga announced from the top of the stairs, doing a superman pose, followed by Miroku who was shaking his head, embarrassed for his friend. When Kouga reached the bottom of the stairs, he noticed Kagome sitting on the couch, staring into space yet again. "Ahh my dear Kagome!" he said as he approached her "I see you're just as devastated as I, for we have not seen each other in over a week!" Kagome sweat dropped. "Uhh, sure thing Kouga." _**SLAP!**_ No one bothered to look towards Sango and the lecher, knowing that Miroku had groped Sango, she was pissed and slapped him, and Miroku had a very lecherous grin on his face.

"Can we please get this over with so I can leave?" Sesshomaru asked, randomly appearing next to Kouga. Kouga jumped, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Gah! Could you not do that!" he screeched. Inuyasha fell onto the floor laughing at the wolf demon. Kouga glared evilly at Inuyasha "You won't be laughing for long mutt face" he said as he lunged towards Inuyasha, knocking him back onto the ground. Just as Inuyasha was about to tear off Kouga's head, Sesshomaru interrupted. "Enough" was all he had to say, and the entire room was quiet. "I wish to get this over with as quickly as possible, now take your places." With that, band practice began.

At some point during the practice, Kagome had grabbed Ayame and disappeared. When they finally returned they were adorned with feather boas and sunglasses 5x's too big for their face, in Kagome's hand was a video camera she had borrowed from Inuyasha's parents. Ayame was holding a box full of random objects, on the top stood a rubber duck. Suddenly bubbles filled the air, thanks to Ayame and her bubble machine, and Kagome whipped open the camera, ready for filming. Kagome handed Sango a feather boa and sunglasses, then recruited her as one of her assistants.

"Ok now Sesshomaru; please do try to look more angry and brooding!" Kagome said in a British accent after pressing the record button. "Ok Sango que the strobe light!" Suddenly the room was flashing and the bands movements appeared to be slowed. "Kagome! But now we can't see the bubbles!!" Ayame pouted. "Keep the bubbles for later! Sheesh. I'm working with monkeys here!" She said "Hey!" Sango yelled, insulted. "Okay okay, I'm working with one monkey!" "Monkeys are cute…." Ayame said, off in her own lala land.

"Ok, now get rid of the strobe lights, Inuyasha, Miroku, jump around more! You look like cavemen just sitting there staring at the camera!" Not long after the lights went out hand the band stopped playing. "Aww c'mon! I was just trying to make you guys a music video! But noooo, Mr. Grumpy Pants had to stop singing and the rest of you just stood around like imbeciles! Ugh! I don't get paid enough for this!" Kagome yelled. "Uh Kagome…" Sango said. "Yes oh wonderful assistant of mine?" Kagome replied. "Sorry to be the one to break this too you, but you're not getting paid…" Sango said, 

stifling a laugh. "WHAT! Not getting paid?! This is outrageous! First these imbeciles won't cooperate and now I'm not even getting paid for putting up with them?" Kagome feigned disappointment and hurt. "Why I never!" Ayame said dramatically. Everyone turned to her. "What? I wanted to be involved…" Everyone burst into laughter.

"Lady Kagome, there is never a boring moment with you around" Miroku said in between laughs. Kagome still looked disappointed. "I still wanna make the video…" She pouted. This just made everyone laugh even more, well that is, all except for Sesshomaru who had randomly vanished again, along with the rubber ducky.

Later after everyone had calmed down the group decided it was time to head home, it was still a school night after all. Sango and Ayame were heading out towards the cars when Kouga caught up with Kagome, stopping her. "Hey Kagome! I have something to ask you!" He said as he ran towards her. "What is it Kouga?" Kagome asked politely. "Well Uhh, I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch with me this weekend, Saturday maybe?" Kouga asked shyly. 'Aww, he's shy! That's so cute' Kagome thought, 'but still, I was kind of wishing Inuyasha would ask… oh who am I kidding? Inuyasha doesn't like me…' "Uhm, sure Kouga. You remember where I live right? You can pick me up around noon." Kouga was ecstatic. He quickly kissed Kagome's hand and ran off. "What a weirdo…" Kagome mumbled before following Sango and Ayame to the cars.

Inuyasha was looking for Kagome when he had seen her standing there with Kouga; he had wanted to make sure she was ok. He had been a jerk today and didn't want her to think he was being inconsiderate. When he heard Kagome say yes to Kouga his ears flattened against the top of his head. 'So she likes him huh?... Well duh. She would never like a half breed like me…' Inuyasha thought, and walked up to his room, locking the door behind him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so here's chapter 6! Not everything went as planned; I'm still having a bit of a hard time writing and its definitely hard finding time to write! But let me know what you think! There's a serious lack of comments so I'm thinking of doing the "so many before I repost" thing. Please don't make me do it! I'm begging you!! Falls to knees dramatically Ok annnnywhooo… It's late so I'm off to bed. Oh by the way, name translations… Akuma demon and Hakujou heartless. Goodnight!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Hurt feelings and the Date

BEEEEEEEP…… BEEEEEEEEP…….BEEEEEE… CRASH!! "Damn alarm clocks…" Kagome muttered after throwing her alarm clock across the room and into a pile of CD's. Kagome slowly got up, still in a zombie like state from her lack of sleep that night. She'd been having nightmares about her fathers' death again, and not having her mom around just added to her stress. Kagome quickly got ready and headed downstairs to make her and Souta's breakfasts.

While Kagome was in the middle of contemplating her dream and cooking, Souta walked into the kitchen, dragging his backpack behind him. "Heeey sis…" He mumbled sleepily. Kagome quickly put on a cheery face and piled his plate full of food. "Good morning sunshine! Now eat up!" she said with a way too cheery smile on her face. "How do you manage to function in the morning? Souta asked. Kagome made her face serious and replied "With lots, lots and LOTS of coffee…" Souta laughed and continued eating. Kagome smiled a little, glad she could always make her little brother happy, he didn't need to be stressed about their father being murdered or their mother being in the hospital... "So mom comes back on Sunday right?" Souta asked. "Mhmmm" Kagome mumbled, her mouth stuffed with food.

"C'mon Souta!" Kagome called from the front door, "I'll give you a ride to school today!" "Hey sis am I ever gonna be able to drive your car?" Souta asked, trying to look innocent. Kagome laughed and ruffled his hair, "Don't count on it" she said, then started the car and pulled out of the driveway and headed towards Souta's school. As they pulled up to the school, Kagome put a pair of sunglasses on and blared Souta's favorite music, instantly making other kids look towards whoever was being dropped off. When he got out of the car he was surrounded by a mob of kids. "Dude that was so cool!" "Who was that dropping you off?" "That car was awesome!" "You're so cool!" (In grade school it's easy to impress kids) Souta smiled at Kagome before she drove off, wordlessly thanking her for increasing his popularity.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango yelled from the front of the school. "What's up?" Kagome asked, noticing her friends' obvious excitement. "Miroku has been as school for a full 20 minutes and hasn't groped…" SMACK "Aww well hell, there goes that." Sango said, frowning. Kagome didn't laugh, knowing how much her friend liked the lecher, even though she'd rather go through torture before admitting it. "C'mon" Kagome said, "lets' go inside before he gets another chance to grope you!" Sango smiled a little, "That lecher would get one hell of a beating if he even considered it!" Sango said, smiling more now. Sango and Kagome stopped in front of Kagome's history class. "But what if IT'S there!?" Kagome pleaded. "She's still suspended! You'll be fine!" Sango said, shaking off Kagome's death grip on her leg. "Fine!" Kagome said, and walked into the history class with whatever dignity she had left.

In history class Kagome was applauded by her classmates for the beating she had delivered to Kikyo. "Damn Kagome!" Ayame said, "Very nice, next time I'll join in!" The first few classes passed with nothing all too eventful happening except for Inuyasha being abnormally quiet and mopping around, not even making an attempt to seem like the normal Inuyasha.

At lunch Kagome went to the library to study for a HUGE history test she had the next day, while Miroku and Sango confronted Inuyasha.

"What's with the Mr. Doom and gloom shit Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, bluntly. Sango hit him on the arm slightly. "And what's the deal with all those sorrowful looks you keep giving Kagome?" Inuyasha just ignored them, mashing his mashed potatoes into a fine mush. "Inuyasha!" Sango yelled, "I don't like being ignored!" Sango said, fury in her eyes. "Ugh fine… Thing is I'm not supposed to tell anyone…" "Why, Inuyasha, are you secretly dating Miss Kagome?" Miroku asked, a lecherous glimmer in his eyes. Inuyasha choked on the milk he was drinking. "NO!" "Ahh so that is it!" Miroku said. "No it's not! Not even close…." Inuyasha said sadly. "Then what IS going on Inuyasha?" Sango asked nicely, noticing Inuyasha's sadness.

"Well… no. I'm not gonna say. You have to have Kagome tell you." Inuyasha said seriously, and then continued mashing his mashed potatoes even more. "So is that a 'you can't tell us while your mister doom and gloom' or 'you can't tell us about the looks'?" Sango asked, more than a little confused. "The sad looks… the mister doom and gloom… well…. Hey! I'm not mister doom and gloom!" Inuyasha yelled and hit Miroku on top of the head. Sango and Miroku exchanged glances, satisfied for now at least that the old Inuyasha was back. 'Good, they're satisfied for now' Inuyasha thought, his friends attention elsewhere.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000Saturday00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"SANGO! I NEED HELP!!" Kagome screamed into the phone. "Ok Sheesh Kagome, you need help picking out an outfit, make-up, hair?" Sango asked. "Help with everything! This is the first date I've gone one since… oh never mind just hurry up!" Kagome said and hung up the phone, already regretting her choice of going on a date with Kouga today. 'I don't need this stress' Kagome thought. Not too much later the doorbell rang and Sango came into Kagome's room carrying an armful of supplies.

"You really come prepared don't you?" Kagome asked. "Actually I was worried I didn't bring enough options…" Sango replied seriously which caused Kagome to laugh hysterically. "You DO want my help right?" Sango asked, eyeing the still laughing Kagome. "Yes yes oh dear Sango" Kagome replied, still giggling slightly. "Weirdo…" Sango mumbled to herself "Ok! Let's get started, dress? Jeans? Skirt? Curls? Straight hair? Heavy make up? Light?" Sango was already rummaging through her supplies.

"Uhh…" Was all Kagome was able to reply before Sango set to work on her, forcing her into at least 10 different outfits and styling her hair and make-up at least 5 times. Eventually Kagome ended up in knee length white dress with polka dots and a pair of black flat. Her hair was straight with a little white bow clip on one side and her make-up was light. "Perfect!" Sango said. "Don't you think this is a little… much just for going out to lunch?" Kagome asked. "You have to make a good impression on the first date Kagome!!" Sango argued. "What if he's not who I want…" Kagome mumbled to herself. Suddenly the door bell rang and Kagome panicked.

"Come on Kagome!" Sango said, pushing her down the stairs towards the door. "What about Souta?" Kagome asked, thinking of anything to get her out of this. "He's at my house with Kohaku, now go!" Sango said as she opened the door and shoved Kagome out, making her crash into Kouga. "Uhh… Hi Kagome…" Kouga said, surprised by her crashing into him. Kagome stood up straight and dusted the imaginary dirt off of her dress. "Hi Kouga!" she said, trying to be cheerful. "Uhm… here" Kouga said, handing her a bouquet of lilies (I know lilies are technically the flowers of "death" but I like them so hush! For all those who didn't know… pretend I didn't say that). "Aww Kouga they're gorgeous! Too bad I can't go put them in a vase!" Kagome said, raising her voice a little at the end so Sango would here, only to here giggling in response.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked once they had gotten into his car. "Uh… this Italian place downtown… Is that ok?" Kouga asked, obviously nervous. "Oh that's perfect Kouga! I love Italian!" she said (I know Italian food… not the typical … oh well!).

000000000000000000000000000000000At The Restaurant000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh wow that pasta was great!" Kagome said, smiling. Kouga smiled a little, he didn't seem as happy as Kagome thought he'd be. "Hey Kouga… what's bothering you? You haven't seemed like your normal self through the whole date…?" Kagome said, hesitating on the date part a little. "Oh… uh… it's nothing really. Don't worry about it Kagome." Kouga said, trying to pull off his usual smirk, but failing horribly. "Kouga I'm not stupid… something's bothering you and I'm not going to stop annoying you till 

you tell me what's wrong!" Kagome said with a determined look in her eyes. Just then the waiting came up and Kouga paid for the bill and stood from his seat smiling a little. "Come on, time for the rest of the date." "There's more? You're not spending more money on me are you?" Kagome said, trying to figure out a way to pay him back for the meal, she really hated people buying her stuff.

"I'll spend whatever I want on you," Kouga said "now come on." Kagome got up without another word, shocked by how rude Kouga had just sounded. "Whatever's bothering him must be really bad…" Kagome thought. "All of his normal charm is gone…"

Soon Kouga and Kagome were walking through the park that they had first met at. 'Aww this is kind of romantic…' Kagome thought to herself. "I'm sorry for snapping at you in the restaurant Kagome…" Kouga said, looking away as though he was ashamed of his prior actions. "Oh… Uhm… It's ok Kouga, but is there something bothering you? You don't seem like yourself today." By now they had stopped and sat down at a bench in front of a little pond. "Just some family things that I have to straighten out… they had the horrid time of springing it on me right before I got out the door to pick you up." "Aw I'm sorry Kouga. Do you need any help with it…?" Kagome asked, trying to be helpful. "Actually Kagome… I kind of need to stay away from you… just for a while." Kouga said.

To say Kagome was shocked was putting it lightly. 'He spends weeks being sweet and charming and now all the sudden he wants to stay away from me!?' Kagome thought. "Wha… Huh?" Kagome asked. "Just leave me alone for a while got it Kagome?" Kouga snapped and then took off towards his car, leaving the stunned Kagome to find her own way home. "What just happened?" Kagome thought aloud "First dad dies, then mom goes into the hospital, and now on my first date in forever the guy is a complete ass… and how am I supposed to get home now!" Kagome thought, getting extremely pissed.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself you know." A voice said, coming from behind Kagome. This voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "Uhm, yea… probably should avoid doing that…" Kagome muttered. "And people really shouldn't know you're lost, without anyone to protect you around…" The voice said, Kagome could almost feel the person's breath on her neck. Kagome stood and turned around quickly to face the man, finally remembering she wasn't completely defenseless. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, just curious if you needed a ride home." The man said, he was wearing a suit; hair pulled back in a ponytail, and looked nothing like a normal attacker. Still, Kagome didn't let her guard down.

"Actually, I never said I was lost, I just said I didn't have a ride home. I could just walk home from here, nothing horrid." Kagome said, trying to act calm while she was really scared out of her mind. Something about this guy just freaked her out… "Oh? Sorry then. My name's Naraku by the way. May I ask yours?" Kagome was still weary of him, just a few moments ago hadn't he sounded like a creepy stalker, not a helpful businessman? "My names none of your concern…" Kagome said, immediately wishing she'd sounded more polite, after all, she was alone with this guy. Where did everyone in the park vanish to anyways? "Ahh, I see. Sorry to have scared you. I'll be off then." And with that he disappeared (more so walked away… not just poof gone).

Kagome let out a very jagged breath she hadn't realized she was holding in. Once she regained her composure she quickly walked out of that area to find a more populated area in the park. 'Well today did not go at all how I thought it would…' Kagome thought, thinking about how horribly wrong her day had gone. The constant nightmares of her dads death, stress over her mom, her first date in forever going horribly wrong, then meeting one of the only people in her life to scare her out of her wits just by their voice. Yup, today definitely didn't go as she had planned. She even left her flowers in Kouga's car! Maybe for the better… they seemed rather ominous now, seeing as how lilies were supposed to be the flower of death. How could such pretty flowers symbolize something so horrid? Ugh.

Kagome pulled her cell phone out of her purse grudgingly. She had hoped she'd think of another way home rather than calling Sango, who she knew would question her to no end about why Kouga wasn't going to be dropping her off, but her brother couldn't drive, her mom wasn't home, she didn't want to deal with Miroku, and Inuyasha had been rather distant this week. Sighing Kagome punched in Sango's cell phone number and listened to the ringing. "Kagome?" Sango asked, sounding confused. "Hey… I need you to pick me up at this park downtown, and don't start asking questions please…"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well there's chapter 7!! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update this! I had no idea how busy my life could be over a matter of 2 or 3 weeks. There was my birthday and mother's day (on the same day), my soon to be sister-in-laws bridal shower (on the following weekend), my birthday party (wasn't my idea), and now I've been packed with school work all week, and as is right now its 2am and I should be either sleeping or studying for my chemistry final, but I felt horrid for not updating. Please forgive me. I promise I'll do my absolute best to have another update THIS weekend as long as my studying goes well, because I HAVE to pass that or take chemistry again senior year, no thanks you. Let me know what you think of it! Even if it's horrid, I could always use the incite. Thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Well, this is… odd.

'Come on hit the mark!' Kagome thought in her head, aiming her arrow at the target placed a good 200 yards away. Kagome released the arrow and it hit with a thud. "Damn it!" Kagome yelled as she glared at the arrow that was lodged into the tree behind the target. "Why can't I concentrate today?? Ugh!" Kagome notched another arrow and closed her eyes, allowing some of her miko energy to enter the arrow. 'Please please work!' she thought and then released the arrow. Thud. 'I wish someone else was here to tell me if I hit the bulls eye, scratch that, it'd be too embarrassing!' When Kagome opened her eyes a slow smirk appeared on her face.

"Yes! I got it!" She yelled.

"Kagome!" a voice called from her house. "MOM! You're home!" Kagome dashed into the house searching for her mom. When Kagome saw her mom in the foyer she skidded to a stop, not wanting to hurt her, but still quickly gave her mom a hug. "I was so worried about you! Why didn't you just call me to pick you up?" Kagome asked. "Well there was this really nice doctor who insisted on giving me a ride home…" Kagome's mom blushed a little.

"What!?" Kagome asked, furious. "Dad hasn't been dead that long mom! How could you flirt with some other guy! What the fuck!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome you will watch your tone when you speak to me! And do not speak such language around me! I'm very well aware, I…" her words went unheard as Kagome was already out the door and revving the engine of her car.

"I can't believe this! Dad… he hasn't been gone even 3 months! How could she… she… shouldn't it take YEARS!!" Tears started to stream down Kagome's face. She was driving dangerously fast, weaving through cars going at least 90 mph and the tears were starting to make the road ahead of her a blur. "Nothing makes sense anymore! It's all one mess to the next over and over! AGGGGHHH!!" Kagome screamed.

Amazingly, Kagome made it to her destination unscathed and without any speeding tickets. "Maybe the gods don't completely despise me today…" Kagome mumbled as she walked through the tall metal gates. Kagome wandered for a while, searching for the spot she had not had the courage to visit since that day months ago… and then there it was. Her fathers' grave. Kagome sat in front of the headstone and wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Dad, I can't believe things are this way! First you're killed… then mom has a heart attack… Inuyasha's been ignoring me lately… I get ditched on my first date in … a while… and then mom flirts with some doctor!? This is just so… so wrong!" Kagome yelled, angry. "Why did they have to take you away from us? Things would be so much better… We'd still be the happy little family… now I just put on a mask so I seem normal… so no one wants to send me to therapy for my 'problems'." Kagome gave a hard laugh.

Kagome spent a few hours sitting there, talking to her father, letting everything out. She laughed, she cried, she became quite angry… and then happy. Someone walking by might have thought her to be insane, but she was merely doing what her and her father used to do anyways. Talking that went to every subject possible and went through every emotion known to man.

By the time Kagome left, there were no more tears in her eyes, and she was still angry with her mother… but not as furious as she had been. However, she still felt a bit of emptiness. 'I know why… I need to go and talk to Inuyasha, he's pretty much my best friend besides Sango, and I can't stand to have him mad at me… whatever I did…'

Kagome quickly drove to Inuyasha's house, although not quite as fast as she had been driving earlier. "Dad would kill me for that…" Kagome said sadly to herself.

Kagome pulled up to Inuyasha's house and pulled herself together, she had begun to feel depressed again.

Kagome walked up to the door and gently knocked. Much to Kagome's surprise, Sesshomaru was the one to open the door.

"Sesshomaru? Uhm… Is Inuyasha here…?" Kagome asked. She always felt a little nervous around Sesshomaru, she felt as though he hated her before even knowing her. "Inuyasha left somewhere with Inu Taisho and Izayoi, they aren't expected back for hours." Kagome shuffled her feet a little, nervous. "Oh… uh… thanks" Kagome turned to leave when a voice called out to her.

"Why are you depressed?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. "How did you know I'm depressed?"

"Demons can sense things that humans cannot. Now answer." Sesshomaru said with an emotionless mask still on his face.

"Why do you even care?" Kagome challenged.

"Just because this Sesshomaru does not appear to be… sociable… does not mean that I am completely and utterly heartless."

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions about you I suppose…" Kagome looked up at him with sad eyes, genuinely ashamed of herself.

"Hn." Sesshomaru walked out and closed the door, then continued to walk down a path into a forest like area. When he realized Kagome was simply standing there he turned. "Are you coming or are you going to become our newest lawn ornament?" Sesshomaru asked with a sarcastic glint in his eyes.

"Oh Haha Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled but quickly caught up to him, intrigued by him suddenly talking to her.

After a bit of walking they finally stopped at a small clearing where Sesshomaru sat at the base of a large tree. Kagome stood there awkwardly for a second. Sesshomaru patted the spot next to him. "Sit." Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him. "So I don't have a choice?" "You have a choice, but it is more comfortable than standing." Kagome sighed and gave in.

'Ahh, this is weird. Never in a million years did I picture myself sitting in some random clearing next to Sesshomaru.'

"You still have not told this Sesshomaru why you are so depressed Miko." Sesshomaru said, startling Kagome out of her thoughts. "Why don't you call me Kagome?" She asked. "Do not try to evade the question. You answer me and I will answer you." Sesshomaru said simply.

"Fine! It's a bit of a long story… and only Inuyasha knows part of it so far… so feel special! Not too long after my family and I moved here my dad was killed… then about a week ago my mom was put into the hospital because she had a heart attack…" Kagome paused, tears building up in her eyes. Much to her surprise Sesshomaru began to rub his hand along her back in a soothing gesture. "Thanks" she mumbled. "On top of that Inuyasha has been ignoring me for a while, which hurt since he's like my best friend… and then yesterday I went on my first date in a while…"

"With Kouga, right?" Sesshomaru asked. "How did you know?" Kagome asked, perplexed. "Demons have exceptional hearing. Go on."

"Ok well, he was angry through the entire date and left me alone in some park and I didn't know where the hell I was… then some random guy comes and tries talking to me… and then today my mom came home after flirting with some doctor! Not even 3 months after my dad died…." Kagome began to sob again. "I don't know how I'm ever going to face my mother when I have to go home tonight…"

"Perhaps you shouldn't go home? You're friend Sango would most likely be more than willing to have you over." Sesshomaru suggested. "One problem… I haven't even told Sango that my dad died… And I really don't feel like going through all the details right now. Besides I have a dog at home that needs me and I couldn't survive a night without him, especially with the how I am right now…" Kagome sighed.

"You have a dog?" Sesshomaru asked. "Yup! A beagle named Jasper. He's absolutely insane but I love him…" a small smile graced Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru and Kagome sat there for hours talking about completely random things. For once Kagome felt like she had someone she could talk to about anything and everything… well ALMOST everything. Some things a girl only shares with other girls.

"The suns starting to go down…" Kagome sighed, not really wanting to go home. She had very much enjoyed her talk with Sesshomaru. She even discovered that he was the one who took the rubber ducky during the last band practice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey have you seen a rubber duck in your basement? I think I lost one that I found in your house down there…" Kagome asked. "Well…." Sesshomaru hesitated. "What's this? Sesshomaru hesitating!? Ooo this has to be good! Tell me!" Kagome screeched. "Silence!... So I have a slight liking for rubber duckies…" At this point Kagome was to the point of tears from laughing so hard.

"The… the great and mighty Sesshomaru…. Likes rubber duckies!!" Kagome burst into another fit of laughter. "I said silence!" Sesshomaru said, feeling embarrassed for admitting such a thing to Kagome. "Don't worry Fluffy! I won't tell anyone I promise!" Kagome said and pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. "You are a very odd human…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000Present00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come Kagome. Inuyasha, Inu Taisho and Izayoi should be back by now. Do you still wish to speak to Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked. "Uhm… Yes I still want to talk to him, but I really don't want to go I was having so much fun… who knows by next band practice you could hate me again." Kagome hadn't meant for the last part to slip out. "Oops… Sorry Sesshomaru…" "Kagome I do not hate you, oddly. You're quite amusing. I suppose we could talk again sometime, This Sesshomaru is capable of being a good…. Friend." Kagome beamed. She had befriended the beast!!

When Sesshomaru and Kagome finally reached Sesshomaru's house again the rest of the Takahashi family was already home. Sesshomaru walked into the house, leaving the door open for Kagome who hesitated in the entry. "Are you coming or not? I'll take you to his room." Sesshomaru said without turning around. Kagome quickly ran up the stairs after Sesshomaru.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha yelled from inside his room. "Stop complaining LITTLE brother… Kagome's here." Suddenly there were quite a few loud crashing sounds from the other side of the door before it finally opened to reveal a tattered Inuyasha. Kagome let out a small giggle. "You didn't tell me she was right there!!" Inuyasha yelled at Sesshomaru as he walked away. "I said here, it is not my fault you were not smart enough to interpret the right meaning of 'here'." Kagome let out another laugh.

"What are you here for?" Inuyasha asked coldly. "Well I came over to apologize for whatever it was I did to piss you off to where you ignore me for the entire week! But now I'm not so sure if I should!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha bowed his head and his ears flattened against his head. "Sorry Kagome, just been a little stressed lately. Sorry for being an ass, it wasn't your fault." Kagome's jaw dropped. 'Did Inuyasha really just apologize!?'

"So what did I miss during the days that I was a complete ass?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing of importance…" Kagome hesitated. "What's wrong Kags? Oh… uh… how did your date with Kouga go?" Inuyasha asked, his voice dripping with venom when he said Kouga's name. "He was an ass the whole 

time, ended up leaving me in a random park and I didn't know where the hell I was… then some creepy dude popped out of nowhere and started talking to me." Kagome said as though it wasn't a big deal. "He did WHAT!? How could he do that to you? I'll kick his ass…" Inuyasha ranted, now furious. 'Why did I let her go on a date with that ass?' He scolded himself.

"Don't worry about it Inuyasha. It's nothing compared to the rest of my weekend…" Kagome said. "Ahh what happened Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, quieted by the sad tone in his friends' voice. "Mom…" "Kagome she didn't…" "No no… she's fine… more than fine… she was flirting with a doctor… he gave her a ride home… not even 3 months after dad died…" Kagome said, tears starting to gather in her eyes again. "That's crap Kagome I'm sorry…" "'S kay… really… I just don't want to go home and face her right now, but I have no other choice."

"You could stay here? Mom and Dad wouldn't have any problems with it… watch out for Sesshomaru though." Kagome smiled a little, remembering that she was now friends with the feared Sesshomaru. "No I have to face her eventually; I should actually be heading back. My dogs probably ruined the entire house and I think it's my night to cook dinner. I'll see you at school tomorrow."

Inuyasha walked Kagome to the door and they said their goodbyes. When Kagome got into her car she looked towards the house and noticed that BOTH Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were looking out their windows at her. She smiled and made the dreaded drive home.

"Anyone home?" Kagome called as she entered the house. "In the kitchen Kagome!" Souta called. Kagome sniffed the air and smelt her favorite pasta. When she entered the kitchen she saw her mom serving up a plate for Kagome. "But I thought it was my night to cook?" Kagome said, not really wanting to talk to her mom at the moment, but she couldn't help it. "I thought you could use a night off…" Kagome's mom hinted.

After they all finished dinner Souta ran up to his room to play his new video game and left Kagome in the kitchen alone with her mom. "Kagome… we should talk about this morning…" Kaori started. "Honestly mom, I'd rather not right now. Things aren't exactly peachy right now and I don't want to add to my stress load." Kaori's face fell, but she dropped the subject and let Kagome run to the safety of her room.

'That went a lot better than I thought it would' Kagome thought as she plopped down on her bed 'I'm still pissed at her though.' Jasper jumped up onto the bed and licked Kagome's face. "Haha thanks Jasper, such a loyal puppy." Kagome said as she petted him. Soon both Kagome and Jasper had fallen asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's it for now folks! What do you think? I actually like this one. I apologize for my lack of updates! I know I've told you all how busy I am with my brothers' wedding and such but I have yet another reason for my lack of updates. Lack of internet. Yup. It died…. For 2 weeks!! The stupid people didn't fix it for that long! Expect more updates probably by tomorrow! I feel like I'm on a roll now and I wanna keep it going... but it is 1:35 am and my puppy and I are tired. By the way I passed by chem. class! Oh hell yea! Now I can have a senior year with no worries! Tell me what you think about chapter 8!!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Smores and Stalkers

A few weeks later

"Hey guys!!" Kagome yelled as she walked up to her friends at lunch. "Bout time you got here wench" Inuyasha said.

"What was that Inuyasha?" Kagome asked while sending a glare that could match Sesshomaru's towards him. "N...Nothing!" Inuyasha answered quickly. Kagome let an evil smirk appear on her face.

There was no doubting it; Sesshomaru had definitely worn off on Kagome. They still kept their meetings secret from the rest of the group, well, mostly Inuyasha. 'Inuyasha would flip if he noticed how good of friends Sesshomaru and I are now.' Kagome thought, hating to have to hide things from him.

"So I have the perfect idea for our winter break!" Sango said suddenly. "And what is that?" Inuyasha asked, sounding doubtful. "Camping up at Mount Hijiri!" She said happily. Now the girls groaned and the boys looked at Sango, shocked by her suggestion. "Sango since when would you want to go up to a mountain with the guys, namely the pervert over there, alone for a week?" Ayame asked, they all knew it wouldn't be a good idea with Miroku being such a lecher. "I'm hurt Ayame, do you have no faith in me?" Miroku asked, using his puppy eyes. "None what so ever my dear friend." Ayame replied, unaffected by his act at innocence.

The rest of the day went by with them plotting out the fine details of their trip. Once Sango suggested that they just leave Miroku to the bears if he tried anything lecherous, the girls were more excited than the boys. They had agreed to stuff all of them, along with all of the gear, tents, supplies, and clothes all in one car, after Ayame constantly insisting that it would be more fun that way. Miroku's SUV was then the only option since everyone else's cars were way too small.

The next day everyone met up at Inuyasha's at 7 am sharp. "Ugh, it's the first day of break and you have us getting up this early!?" Kagome whined, wishing she was still asleep in her bed. Everyone was half asleep on the couches waiting for Miroku to arrive. "Feh. Knowing Miroku we all could have slept till 10 and he still wouldn't be here." Inuyasha said, very grumpy from his lack of sleep. "Aww 

c'mon you guys! Cheer up we're going camping! You guys have all been in the city way too long…" Sango said, she was definitely a morning person.

"Sango…" Kagome mumbled sleepily.

"Yes Kagome?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Shut it! It's your fault we're up so damn early!" And with that Sango became very well acquainted with Mr. Pillow courtesy of Kagome. "Remind me not to piss Kagome off in the morning" Ayame mumbled, still curled up on the couch. "No not my fuzzy mushrooms… Darn you Mr. Pillow I should rip your stuffing out! But its okay I love you." Everyone turned towards Kagome and burst out laughing. She was now spread out on the floor, snoring, and snuggling her former weapon, Mr. Pillow.

"Well, this is indeed an interesting sight." Sesshomaru said from the stairs. He had a backpack over his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, completely oblivious.

"Camping of course" Sesshomaru replied.

"No one invited you!" Inuyasha yelled, waking Kagome. "Shut up Inuyasha or you'll meet Mr. Pillow too. I invited him." Kagome said, eyes threatening death if he didn't quiet down.

"But… but… He's Sesshomaru! Mr. Stick up his ass! Mr. I'm so high and mighty-bow down to me or die!" Inuyasha yelled, turning red.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was now standing holding Mr. Pillow in a swinging position. Her voice was low and threatening. Inuyasha cringed away, finally understanding that it was definitely not the time to argue with Kagome and piss her off more. "Good boy" Kagome said and sat down, completely giving up on getting anymore sleep.

Luck was with Kagome, for the time being, Miroku arrived at Inuyasha's house before any more fights could break out. However, luck wasn't with Kagome for long, when it came to seating arrangements in the SUV. Miroku, of course, was driving, and he insisted on having Sango in the front passenger seat. Ayame insisted on sitting in the very back. This left Kagome with Sesshomaru on her left and Inuyasha on her right. 'Great, I'm the one who has to get put in the line of fire!' Kagome thought bitterly.

Apparently, someone up above felt like torturing Kagome today, with 4 hours still left to the car ride Kagome was incredibly tired, and she was left with the dilemma of who to lean against so she could fall asleep. If she leaned against Sesshomaru he wouldn't take it the wrong way, they were both very 

clear that is was simply a friendship between them, however Inuyasha would flip out. If she leaned on Inuyasha he wouldn't flip out, but chances were that he would get cocky about it and it might make things awkward between them. (She isn't sure if Inu has any feelings for her! Poor girl is just protecting herself from any embarrassment.) "UGH!" Kagome groaned, not intending for it to be out loud.

Instantly Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's eyes were on her. "What is the trouble Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked, not realizing his slip up in not calling her "Miko" as he normally did. Inuyasha's eyes bulged, since when was Sesshomaru polite and since when did he start calling Kagome by her name? "I'm just tired and want to sleep." Kagome said. "This Sesshomaru does not see the problem." 'Ugh, guys are so oblivious!' Kagome screamed in her head. "I have nowhere to lean against." Kagome said, slightly embarrassed. "You may lean against this Sesshomaru if you wish." Sesshomaru said and turned his head away as if it were not a big deal.

"The hell she will!" Inuyasha yelled, disturbing the rest of the cars' occupants. "Kagome you can lean against ME!" Inuyasha said, not liking the idea of Kagome near Sesshomaru. He didn't like the way Sesshomaru was acting towards Kagome either. Kagome didn't want to hear anymore arguing so she settled for the mutual ground. "Oh never mind! I don't think I could sleep anyways…" Kagome said with a sigh. 'How are we ever going to survive a week-long trip with all this fighting?'

The rest of the car trip passed by at an incredibly slow pace. Kagome was dying of tiredness and not once had Miroku pulled over to let them out. Honestly, 4 hours in a car with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru constantly arguing was not her idea of fun. She had even gotten hit by a flying powdered donut courtesy of Inuyasha, who she ignored for the remainder of the ride there.

"We're here." Sango called from the front of the SUV. Kagome glanced out the window and saw a decent sized cabin. "Uhm Sango?" Kagome asked. "Yes Kagome?" "…If we're staying in a cabin… why did we bring tents?" "…That is a very good question…one that I will not be answering."

Soon the group was inside the cabin along with all of their supplies, except for the tents. "S…Sango wh…why is it s... soo c-cold in here!?" Ayame stuttered while curling herself into a ball to keep warm. "Think about it, it's been empty without the heater turned on for about a year Ayame, it'll warm up soon. I sent Miroku to get some firewood from the shed out back." Ayame looked at Sango questioningly, how could she not be freezing!? "I've been camping since I was tiny Ayame; I was practically raised out here." Sango said, answering Ayame's unspoken question.

00000000000000000000000000000000A few hours later00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I have an idea!" Kagome yelled. The group had been sitting around, bored, trying to think of something to do. "Lets' make smores!!" Kagome had a HUGE smile on her face, dreaming about the chocolaty, marshmallowy goodness. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku were staring at Kagome while Sango and Ayame ran into the kitchen to get the supplies. "Lady Kagome… what is a 'smore'?" Miroku asked. Kagome looked at him like he grew a second head with bug antennas.

"You guys don't know what a smore is?" Kagome asked, shocked. All 3 shook their heads 'no'.

"Oh my… How can you NOT know what a smore is!?" Certainly they had to be playing a trick on her…

"Oh fine I'll explain. But you won't REALLY understand until you eat one! It's heaven!" Kagome said, thoughts floating away to delicious smores. "Oh yea uhm anyways… A smore is… well… first you roast a marshmallow over a fire. Then you put in on a graham cracker and put chocolate on it…" The 3 boys were still looking at her confused. "Ugh come on we'll make them then you'll understand." Kagome sighed, leading them towards the kitchen.

Sango and Ayame had already gathered all the supplies they would need for the smore making and had already started the fire outside as well. "You guys really want smores huh?" Kagome laughed. "Of course!" the other 2 girls said.

"Kagome… this Sesshomaru is impressed by these 'smores'" Sesshomaru said, while shoving his 5th smore into his mouth. Kagome giggled as she saw Miroku and Inuyasha doing the same. "I told you guys you'd love them!" Little did she know she'd started them on an obsession with smores. Miroku and Sango were surprisingly having a civilized conversation when… SLAP! "Pervert!" Sango screeched. "Can't you go ONE DAY without trying to grope me?" "Sango my dear, it's this hand! It's cursed I swear!" Miroku pleaded, trying to redeem himself.

Sango spent the remainder of the night trying her best to ignore the pervert and his begging for forgiveness. Ayame literally jumped from group to group talking about random things. And Inuyasha was 

still moping over Kagome not leaning on him in the car. 'I'm better than that damn Sesshomaru…' Inuyasha sighed.

Suddenly Kagome felt a pair of eyes watching them. "I'll be right back you guys…" Kagome said, acting as though she was headed towards the house, but then turned and used her miko powers to try and locate the person who was watching them. "They have to be around here somewhere…" Kagome said. Then she felt a VERY strong demon aura appear right behind her. Kagome quickly spun around, her hands beginning to glow pink with miko powers. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled. "Don't do that you scared me!"

"I was searching for something and I came across your aura, I haven't sensed a miko aura as strong as yours in a very long time, I was curious." Sesshomaru said.

"Did you feel someone watching us too?" Kagome asked.

"Indeed. However, I can no longer sense them; they must have fled when they noticed us pursuing them."

"Your right… well I'm going back to the group. You coming?" Kagome asked.

"I shall join you all later." Sesshomaru replied, and took off into the trees.

YAWN. "Guys I'm going to hit the sack, I'm dead tired." Ayame said. "I second that" Sango yawned. Everyone walked into the house and changed into their pajamas. Sango and Ayame were passed out as soon as they hit the beds. 'Great what am I supposed to do? I'm not even tired yet…' Kagome thought.

Kagome wandered around for a while and found herself sitting outside staring up at the stars.

Kagome closed her eyes, thinking random thoughts and enjoying the midnight air, and suddenly she was warm. When Kagome opened her eyes she saw Sesshomaru sitting next to her and a blanket covering her. "You looked cold; it would not be very… 'friend-like' of me to allow you to catch pneumonia." Sesshomaru said. "Thanks. Hey! You never told me why you always call me miko, well except for earlier today in the car…" Kagome said.

"I do not refer to you by your name simply because of the reaction from Inuyasha displayed for us in the car earlier today."

"Are you referring to the fact that Inuyasha's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets?" Kagome asked with a slight giggle.

"Of course. However I much prefer calling you Kagome, it brings me entertainment while my half brother is around." Sesshomaru smirked.

"Sesshomaru that's not nice!" Kagome said and playfully hit him. "Uh oh…" Kagome said, realizing she had just hit Sesshomaru.

"'Uh oh' is right MIKO." Sesshomaru said, sounding dangerous, and then smirked. Only Kagome could get away with hitting Sesshomaru and live to tell the tale. "Sesshomaru… I kind of have a problem…and, well normally I'd talk to Sango or Ayame, but they're passed out…" Kagome said; not sure if Sesshomaru would help her. Sure they were friends, but he was still a guy!

"What is it that you need Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked. "Well… you're probably going to laugh but… Ithinkiminlovewithinuyasha." Kagome said and turned away to hide her blush. Much to Kagome's surprise… Sesshomaru DID laugh! "Hey! It's not funny!" Kagome said and hit Sesshomaru in the arm. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at Kagome before speaking. "Kagome are you BLIND? My idiotic half brother is head over heels for you. I'm shocked you had not noticed this earlier." Sesshomaru said. "Aww Sesshomaru! Thank you!" Kagome said and then hugged him.

"Ahem… WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!!" a voice yelled. Kagome turned shocked and Sesshomaru merely smirked. "Hello little brother." Sesshomaru said. "Don't play innocent with me! Kagome what the hell are you doing out here hugging Sesshomaru! I'm amazed you're even ALIVE after doing that! And what the hell Sesshomaru! You damn well know I LOVE Kagome!" Suddenly Inuyasha stopped his rant and turned an impossibly bright shade of red. "Ahem. Well Kagome I'll leave you with Inuyasha. Suddenly I am very tired…" Sesshomaru walked away trying to stifle a laugh.

"I… I… uh…" Inuyasha sputtered. Kagome merely laughed. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and I are FRIENDS; we have been for practically a month…" "I… uh… sorry…" Inuyasha said, mentally beating the crap out of himself. Suddenly Inuyasha was shocked when a pair of lips met his own. 'She… She's kissing me!?' Once Inuyasha got over his shock he kissed Kagome back.

When Kagome pulled back she blushed and ran inside to her room. 'Oh my… I just kissed Inuyasha! And he said he loved me!' Kagome let out a happy sigh and quickly fell asleep, dreams of her and Inuyasha floating through her head.

Inuyasha walked back into the house and was met with a grinning Sesshomaru. "You knew I was going to make a complete fool of myself didn't you?" Inuyasha asked. "Of course, you're an idiot for not noticing her feelings for you sooner. This Sesshomaru is just glad he was around to witness your embarrassment." Sesshomaru smirked. "Why you son of a…" Inuyasha lunged towards Sesshomaru, having every intent to rip his throat out. Before he even had a chance to strike, Sesshomaru was behind him and kicked him to the ground.

"Next time little brother; I will not go easy on you." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha then went to bed, grumbling about losing to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, however, stayed up and had his own little party with only him and his beloved smores. "Finally! I've waited so long for another smore…" Sesshomaru said, and then engulfed the smore.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok so I am very well aware that this chapter sucks! With maybe a few exceptions. I ran out of ideas half way through, this WAS going to be my longest chapter so far… but I lost my excitement and ideas for this chapter while I slept so I'm just going to have to make up for it in my next few chapters. Tell me what you think and hopefully I actually will get another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. I just have to wait for the ideas to hit me like a diesel truck loaded with bricks again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Snowballs and Stitches

A few days later

"OH MY!! Sango get UP NOW!!" Kagome screamed, still in her pajamas. "Ugh Kagome what… I was enjoying that dream!" Sango whined. 'So much for her being a morning person' Kagome thought. Kagome ran to Sango and whispered to her. "Oh my… no… REALLY?? AYAME GET UP NOOOOW!!" Sango yelled, now as excited as Kagome. "WHAAAT?" Ayame yelled, still cuddling her stuffed bear. "It's snowing!!" Sango and Kagome said in unison. "NO WAY!!" Ayame got up and ran to the window. Upon reaching the window she let out a loud screech. "I HATE THE SNOW!" Ayame pouted. "Every party needs a pooper that's why we invited you!" Sango and Kagome sang. (I don't own the song! It's from Father of the Bride 2.)

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Kagome skipped to open it. When she opened the door she saw a very grumpy Sesshomaru. "Would you please explain to this Sesshomaru why there is so much screaming at 5:30 in the morning!?" Sesshomaru asked, too tired to care about showing any emotion. "It's snowing!" Kagome said, a huge smile gracing her features. Sesshomaru quickly turned and walked away. "GRUMPY BUTT!" Kagome yelled and returned to her room.

A few minutes later there was another knock on the door, again Kagome answered. "Yeess?" Kagome said. Suddenly she was hit in the face with a rather large snowball. "Sesshomaru…." Kagome said sweetly. Sesshomaru cringed. He knew he was in trouble when Kagome used that tone. "Yes Kagome…?" Sesshomaru asked. "Run."

Inuyasha and Miroku opened their door to see what all the yelling was about just in time to see 2 blurs go racing past them towards the front door. "What the…" Inuyasha started. "Yo Sango what's going on?" Inuyasha said once he saw Sango on the floor laughing. "We accidentally woke up Sesshomaru… because we're excited…. Because it's snowing… and he… he… threw a snow ball at Kagome!" Sango said, trying in vain to calm herself.

The rest of the group changed and went outside to find Kagome, still in her pajamas, with a snowball in hand, and Sesshomaru hiding in a tree. "Oh Sesshomaru! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Kagome sang. Kagome heard the snow crunch behind her and she quickly turned and threw the snowball, hitting Inuyasha in the face. "Oops…" Kagome said, and quickly ran inside before he could retaliate.

"You can run but you can't hide Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled; gathering snowballs for the upcoming war. Soon Kagome returned, dressed in warmer clothes, and returned to her hunt for revenge against Sesshomaru.

Soon Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Inuyasha were in a 3 way war against each other. Miroku was making a snowwoman who looked a lot like Sango, Sango was making snow angels, and Ayame was on the porch pouting about the snow.

"Die Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru said and threw a very large snowball at the unsuspecting Inuyasha. Inuyasha soon turned his back on Kagome to attack Sesshomaru. Kagome took the opportunity and threw yet another snowball at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru and Kagome both smirked, they were joining forces against Inuyasha. "Hey that's not fair!" Inuyasha complained. "Fine Inuyasha, I'll withdraw from the battle for now, but don't think this is over!" Kagome said with a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Oh shit…" Inuyasha said while Kagome skipped away happily "I'm doomed".

"Never let your guard down little brother" Sesshomaru said and threw another large snowball at the poor hanyou.

"C'mon Ayame! Cheer up! What do you have against the snow anyways?" Kagome said as she sat down next to Ayame on the porch. "It's cold… and wet… and even colder when it gets in your socks…" Ayame pouted. "Aww Ayame you're such a pessimist! What about all the good things about snow! You can throw things at people without causing them serious harm! You know that sounds fun!" Kagome smiled. "Well of course! But it's still cold…" Ayame said. "I have an idea!" Kagome said, and dragged Ayame into the cabin.

"See! Perfect!" Kagome said. "I look ridiculous Kagome…" Ayame said. "Well, perhaps, but you're not cold now!" Kagome said, knowing Ayame couldn't argue.

((Flashback))

Kagome dove into the kitchen cabinets, grabbed a boxful of supplies, and then pulled Ayame towards their shared room. Once they were in the room Kagome dove into the closet and clothing went 

flying. "Kagome… what are you doing…" Ayame said, sounding nervous. "You'll see!" Kagome said from underneath a pile of clothes. Kagome popped up with a roll of saran wrap (you know that plastic stuff that sticks to itself when you try to cover food with it) and walked slowly towards Ayame, smiling.

((End Flashback))

"Kagome…" Ayame whined. She now had several layers of sweaters and sweat pants on along with a beanie with a puff ball at the top. Her feet had several layers of socks covering them along with saran wrap covering the socks. Kagome gave a triumphant smile. "You won't be cold and now you can join in on the fun!" Kagome said. "If I can move…" Ayame muttered, slightly smiling at her friends' crazy antics.

Kagome and Ayame joined the fun outside; amazingly Ayame actually could move around. Kagome ran about for hours joining in on the snowball war against Inuyasha. She also sled down a rather large hill, but after a crash due to an oddly placed rock, courtesy of Ayame, she gave up. She had already made an entire snowperson family, even a little dog to go along with them. Kagome was exhausted and collapsed against the wood flooring of the porch, catching her breath from all of the fun. Ayame was now sledding down small hills, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were still at war, and Sango was slapping Miroku because he added rather large breasts to the snowwoman of her. 'Now all we need are some smores' Kagome thought.

Kagome sighed. 'Today just seems so perfect…' Kagome thought as she enjoyed the smore she had snuck into the house to make, not wanting Inuyasha or Sesshomaru to notice, they were absolute pigs when it came to smores and she felt greedy today. Her daydreaming was suddenly interrupted with a very ominous feeling. 'I can sense them again…' Kagome thought. She quickly looked towards Sesshomaru to see if he too had sensed the person who had been stalking them. Sesshomaru was still wrapped up in his battle with Inuyasha and did not appear to notice the aura watching them.

Kagome quickly snuck away from her group of friends, not wishing them to be involved if it resorted to a fight. Soon Kagome was in the forest and the light was beginning to disappear due to the trees blocking the sun. 'Where are they…?' Kagome thought, she could sense them extremely close, but she could not see them.

"Looking for me dear Kagome?" the person asked as Kagome came into a clearing. "Where are you and why have you been watching us!?" Kagome yelled into the darkness. "Silly Kagome, coming unaccompanied was not a wise idea" the voice called. "Show yourself you coward!" Kagome yelled, starting to get slightly nervous. A soft crunching sound came from a group of trees to her right and she let out a little "EEP." 'Calm yourself Kagome; you have to be in control of your powers to win.' She reminded herself.

"You look so sure of yourself Kagome, just like your father before he too died." The voice called. Kagome could now see a slight silhouette of the person. "You bastard! What do you know about my father?" Kagome yelled. "Tssk tssk, such language Kagome, he would not be pleased with you" the figure said. "I said what do you know of my father!" Kagome yelled and threw a ball of miko energy towards the figure, which easily dodged it.

"Such a tempter, you could come in handy, perhaps I might keep you around afterwards" the figure said. "After what!?" Kagome yelled, tired of the games the person was playing. "You, my dear, have something that I want, and if need be I will kill you to get it. Your silly father died trying to keep me away from you." Kagome was stunned. "He… died pro… protecting me?" Kagome asked, feeling guilty for her fathers' death. "Yes Kagome and it's all your fault" the figure said, playing off of her weakness.

"You bastard..." Kagome said and charged towards the figure. "Tssk tssk, let's not be so hasty" the figure said after easily dodging her attacks. Kagome was sick of the chatter and charged him again, miko energy crackling around her.

"Tssk tssk" the figure said again, before kicking Kagome across the chest, sending her flying into a tree. Kagome quickly got back up and lunged again, this time grabbing the figures arm. The figure let out a hiss, the miko energy had burned through several layers of skin. "You little bitch!" The figure said before throwing Kagome down and pressing it's foot down against the arm Kagome had used against it.

A sickening snap was heard along with a piercing shriek. Kagome realized she was the one who had screamed. Pain shot through her arm as she got up. "You're stronger than I thought you were" the figure teased before kicking her back into a tree yet again. As the figure approached Kagome recognized the figures face. "Naraku!" Kagome hissed. "Oh now this just won't do… I'll have to kill you now." Naraku chuckled.

A silver blur shot through the tree's and threw Naraku away from Kagome. "Sesshomaru…" Kagome said weakly, trying to get up. "Kagome sit, I'll deal with him." Sesshomaru said and forced her back down. Sesshomaru ran towards Naraku who was just regaining his balance and slashed his injured arm with his poison claws. The arm landed to the ground with a thump. "Insolent child!" Naraku said. Sesshomaru continued his relentless attacks, gaining quite a few wounds of his own. Naraku ran at Kagome who had stood to help, and forced her back into a tree, causing her to hit her head and fall unconscious. "Bastard get away from her!" Sesshomaru said and threw Naraku into a tree.

"This isn't over! I'll come back for her!" Naraku hissed, and suddenly disappeared. Sesshomaru quickly ran to Kagome's side. "Kagome are you okay?" Blood was seeping down her face at an alarming rate. There was no response from her.

((One car ride, a long stream of profanities, and 1 day later))

Kagome awoke to a very bright, very white, room and a rather annoying beeping sound. "Ugh, where the hell am I?" Kagome mumbled. "Kagome! I wait forever for you to wake up and the first thing to come from your mouth is a profanity?" Kagome's mother said. "Mom… what are you doing here? Where is everyone…?" Kagome asked. Kagome's mom gave her a sad smile. "Honey you're in the hospital, why wouldn't I be here like you were for me? And your friends are in the waiting room, well except for him." Kagome's mom gestured towards the corner of the room, where Sesshomaru was sitting, seemingly asleep.

"What time is it?" Kagome asked. "Around 1 in the morning." Kaori answered. "Mom you should go home and sleep! I'll be fine." Kagome argued. "I was just about to do so before you awoke, I'll be back in a few hours okay honey? Souta's all alone at home otherwise I wouldn't leave." Kaori seemed to feel guilty. "It's okay mom. I'll see you soon." As soon as her mom left Kagome turned and looked at Sesshomaru.

"You know, you're the last person I expected to be sitting there." Kagome said, knowing he wasn't asleep. "Really? Why is that?" Sesshomaru asked, coming over and sitting in the chair Kagome's mom had been sitting in. "You're mister high and mighty right? You're showing weakness by sitting in here all the time waiting" Kagome smirked. "This Sesshomaru can do as he pleases and not appear any less frightening" Sesshomaru said, acting like his old arrogant self. Kagome laughed.

"Ugh! That hurt… how bad am I anyways?" Kagome asked. "You have a few broken ribs, a broken arm, a slight concussion and a rather large amount of stitches in your skull." Sesshomaru said. "Sheesh, no wonder I'm so sore." Kagome said. Sesshomaru laughed. "What happened to all of your wounds? I'm sure I saw you get hit…" Kagome said, looking over Sesshomaru who seemed unscathed. "I'm a demon remember Kagome? We heal much faster than you weak humans." Sesshomaru smirked, knowing he was going to bring out the wrath of Kagome. "I'll show you weak!" Kagome said and started to lunge at Sesshomaru before the IV attached to her arm stopped her. Kagome glared at the offending tube and was about to rip it out. "I don't think so Kagome" Sesshomaru said as he stopped her "you need the pain meds, trust me."

Then the door opened to reveal a very relieved group of friends. "Kagome!" They all yelled as soon as they noticed she was awake. "I'm fine you don't need to yell it's giving me a headache!" Kagome said before they could launch into a long round of questioning which they ignored and launched into the hours worth of questioning anyways.

The group of friends was there for a rather long time, talking about everything Kagome had missed, including a violent war between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, and Miroku being knocked out by Sango due to a perverted remark. "You should have been there Kagome! It was hilarious! I've never seen Sango hit anyone so hard!" Ayame said, proud of her friend. Sango blushed, remembering the remark she refused to repeat no matter how many times she was questioned.

"Oh! Ayame did all of that extra layering work?" Kagome asked. "Of course!" Ayame said "Not even an ounce of cold touched me!" Ayame beamed. "I could make millions" Kagome said, proud of her odd technique in blocking the cold. Soon a nurse came in and added some painkiller to the IV Kagome was attached to. "You kids will have to leave soon, Miss Higurashi needs her rest" the nurse said. "Yes Nurse Kaede" the group said in unison.

"Kagome" Sesshomaru said. "Hmm?" Kagome asked, the painkiller in the IV was starting to make her tired and just a little loopy. "Who was that who attacked you…and why were they after you?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome was immediately awake, the memories of the fight coming back to her. The rest of the group quieted, waiting to hear her answer.

"Naraku… he killed my father and now he's coming for me." Kagome said, impending violence and rage evident in her voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

TaDa! Chapter 10! Hopefully you guys all like it! Let me know what you think ok! I'm not getting very many reviews and I wanna know what you guys think so I can make it more to your liking! Well I don't own Inuyasha or the party pooper song I used. I also made a slight reference to some TWILIGHT content. If you haven't read that series… read it! It's amazing! Enjoy! Oh and I do apologize for again taking so long to update the story! But hey I do my best I promise! I just had a slight case of writers block. Thanks! And Enjoy!


End file.
